Love Between Two Wizards Is Hard To Handle
by bella235
Summary: THIS IS A REMAKE , English is not my language, Harry Hermione and Ron suddenly disappear and come back after two years , follow their adventures to see what happened and what will happen with new powers and more responsibility ... STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY (A/U) (Sirius Alive , book 5 never happened ... yet)
1. Chapter 1 - How Did It All Began

*By the way Hermione's birth date is on the 19th September 1990 instead of 1989 *

Hermione's Pov

I was in my first year (just as him) when we met , the first thing I noticed wasn't his lightning bolt scar that everyone is so interested in about , it was that pair of beautiful emerald green eyes that looked at me with such a warmth that you rarely see , when he saved me from that troll , I felt my heart skip a few beats and I thought to myself that maybe it's just a girly crush because he's famous and all ... boy how wrong I was ... this 'silly crush' soon turned into a fancy and before I knew it ladies and gentleman I fell in love with him ... pretty hard ...

I don't know what shocks me more , the fact that we are in the same house and together in almost every class , the fact that we spent so much time together and still nothing , the fact that we are so close , but so far apart from each other or the fact that I realized my feelings for him when we rode on that hippogriff , named Buckbeak , even if I hated flying dearly , as I wrapped my arms around him not wanting to ever let him go and freeze the moment forever ? ...

Well my feelings for him never left instead they've grown more and more , so in the beginning of our fourth year , Hogwarts along with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools organized the 'Triwizard Tournament' somehow Harry's name slipped in the goblet and now he must take part of this stupid contest against his will , what upsets me the most is that already half of our own school is accusing him for cheating and they say that he only wants the prize (1000 galleons) also our so called 'best friend' (or redheaded boy as you know him) Ronald Bloody Weasley turned his back to Harry too saying some hard words , of course I didn't leave him (I'm not that stupid to believe all this rubbish ) but he was clearly missing Ron very much , nothing can replace the best friend you used to have .

Somehow I kinda give my thanks and appreciation for this whole situation , right before the first task , Harry said ' we need to talk , it's important ' so I've found myself in the champions tent right before his turn to fight the dragon .

"I guess you wonder why we are here ? " I nodded my head , well , I knew why was he here , but why was I here ?

"Well the thing is , even if I know how to take down the dragon , I still have no credit that I will get away alive from this tournament (my breath froze and I bit my lower lip , knowing from the books how many people died and they were way older than Harry , he's still under the age and still taking part in it ) and I want you to know that these past weeks meant a lot me to have you by my side ... a lot " . Before I could reply his lips crashed into mine and melted right away , I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist not breaking the kiss , it was AMAZING , MAGICAL , PERFECT , it was my first kiss with the boy I was in love with , what could I ask for more ? .

"Wish me luck ? " he smirked after a couple of minutes when we finally let go , grinning like idiots .

"Show them what you got to win " I smirked back , kissing him one last time before he was gone and I went to the stands to cheer for him , after the show I couldn't resist anymore so when he came back into the tent I threw my arms around him and he picked me up and spun me around .

"Harry , you were amazing , you did it , I'm so proud of you ! "

"Well , I had my luck with me and I had you " we kissed and we stayed like that for a while until we heard some coughs behind us , we broke apart and slowly turned to see Ron with his face down and eyes on the ground , Harry's arms were still wrapped around my waist and mine's ones around his neck , neither of us letting go .

"What do you want Ron ? " he asked with a cold voice

"I ... uhhh ... well I see you're kinda busy ... but I wanted to say that you were amazing Harry and ... I believe you didn't put your name in the goblet ... and I'm truly sorry for all the things I've said and done , and hope you can forgive me one day ... "

"Took you long enough to figure it out "

"Yeah , you know my mind needs some time to process all the things ... sorry "

"Still took you long enough "

"I know ... I'm sorry ... Hermione I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of this , guess it was hard for you too "

"It wasn't easy for me that's right , but hey ! We stay together we suffer together " I said speaking for the first time , these past weeks had been a pain in the butt , but they made me realize why we are being called 'the Golden Trio' together we are stronger , even if Ronald shouldn't be forgiven so easily , it was clear that we fight together whatever the situation is , better than if we fight alone also in some weird way he brought me and Harry closer than I ever imagined or dreamed to happen I will never forget that :)

"Thank you Hermione really ... Harry ? " he asked hopefully , I saw how he was hesitating to say something , but he shrugged then grinned at the ginger boy .

"...Mates... ? "

"Mates ! " said Ron with his face all lit up like it was his turn to open the Christmas gifts or he just saw Viktor Krum passing by , all three of us made a group hug and we went out of the tent to see Harry's score .

It couldn't be better than now me and Harry were an official couple , 'the Golden Trio' was back again and Harry was already forgiven by the school except the Slytherins ... but it wasn't all honey and sugar ... as time passed on and more people found out about us , they've turned their backs saying that we are too young , that we don't know what we are doing , that he puts me to a great danger , that I keep him from his training to fight the dark lord , that he keeps me from studying to remain the brightest witch of my age and I'm talking about people like Hagrid , professor McGonagall , Mr and Mrs Weasley , Dumbledore , Lupin , heck even Sirius said that it's not a good thing for us to have a public relationship .

Really tired of all this bullshit , me , Harry and Ron (I know it's hard to believe, but he remained with us ignoring his mother's annoyance , guess he learned his lesson) oh poor Ron he was fighting with his family every day , they were facing money problems , BIG money problems , they've told their kids not to stay around us anymore so they wouldn't be in danger and his big brother Percy (Mr Oh-I-am-so-perfect-in-every-thing-I-do) as fast as he was promoted in the Ministry he left the Weasley's saying that they aren't good enough for his standards so together all three of us decided one thing ... we are better on the run instead of staying here feeling like in a cage with every move being watched , literally .

Every day one of the teachers had something important to say to us making it impossible for me , Harry and Ron to share a moment together , I'm not even speaking about a moment alone with Harry as we were hardly seeing each other and when we did it was only for a couple of minutes until someone shows up and bothers us with something that's supposed to be urgent when it really wasn't .

Right before the second task 'the Golden Trio' packed it's things and disappeared with no trace , into nowhere , so after two years of missing (technically it's one full year and five months , so almost two years ) we are back wiser , more powerful and more closer than ever . Let's hope the world is prepared for the new 'Golden Trio' after a long timed absence .

My name is Hermione Jean Granger soon to be Hermione Jean Potter and this is my story .


	2. Chapter 2 - Returning

_***Guest whoever you are , thank you for pointing the mistake , Harry is born on the 31st of July 1980 , Ron is born on the 1st of March 1980 and Hermione is born on the 19th of September 1980 ***_

* * *

Third person's POV

Somewhere right in the middle of the Sahara desert three hooded figures were walking slowly having no problems with the great heat , all of them were about sixteen years old , the one in the middle , the only girl of the group with long brown curly hair and not so bushy anymore was wearing black jeans with a blue blouse and a blue hood covering her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that sparkled in the light and her belly , she was pregnant in 4 months .

She was holding hands with the raven boy from her left , he was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a black hood that was covering his lightning bolt scar which he was having since he was a baby and his beautiful emerald green eyes , he was wearing glasses no more , his vision now being as clear as day and his raven hair wasn't covering his forehead and scar anymore .

Then she looked at her right were the redheaded boy of the group was walking he was wearing dark jeans and a red hoodie , his hood covering his face too , except his hair , which was redder than a few years ago (if this is even possible) and his freckles that are gone now , but he was still the same idiot . All three of them stopped walking at the same time and looked at each other , the raven boy asked seriously

"Are you sure you wanna do this? You know there is no turning back if we do it ! "

"Mate , I would lie if I'd say that I don't miss my family , sure they can be VERY annoying and manipulative and everything but still they are my family , also I never regret coming with you guys it was the best decision we could take" said the redhead boy "... you two are sure you wanna do this Harry ? Hermione ? " , Hermione quickly replied

"Well I do ! I wanna come back and finish school (the boys groaned at this but she ignored them) I want to show that I'm still the brightest witch of my age , I want to see the girls again and I miss my parents too , it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with them , what about you babe ? " she asked her boyfriend , Harry answered hesitating a little bit

"Love , come on , you know I wanna come back too , I miss Sirius I miss Lupin , Hagrid , heck I even miss Snape's constant yelling at me but if we do this ... we may not be pleased with what we could see back there , you know a lot can change in two years of missing and I don't want any of you to be hurt or to regret our decision to come back !"

"We won't mate" assured his best-friend

"Let's go home ! " said Hermione with a smile as all three of them took their wands in their hands and yelled in unison "Transporto Collumnus to Hogwarts now ! (1) " their wands started to glow and in a flash they landed on their feet right in front of the the gates of the wizard school named ' Hogwarts school of Wizcraft and Wizardry ' their school for the last four years , it meant one thing ...

"Boys we did it , we are home ! " cried Hermione happily as she hugged them both before they heard a voice behind them saying

"Hello , my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the principal of this school , may I help you ? "...

All three of them turned to look at Dumbledore even though he couldn't see their faces because of the hoods , he didn't change much only his beard that is whiter and longer now .

"Excuse me but this would be a better conversation if you reply at my previous question..."

"I heard Harry Potter studies here , is it true?" asked Harry himself

"It was true until something bad happened two years ago and he along with another two very good students disappeared , I'm sorry if you wasted your time by coming here to see Harry Potter " said Dumbledore

"What about the so called 'brightest witch of her age ? " asked Hermione following Harry's example

"She really was the brightest witch of her age ( " and still is " whispered Harry lovingly into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her belly resting his chin on her shoulder , his move didn't go unnoticed by Dumbledore) but... " he continued "... she was one of the two students who disappeared along with Harry Potter" he finishes , his eyes getting sadder watching the two's hug , he figured the girl was expecting a child and , his mind couldn't help to go back to the memories of his old students

"What about the third one ? " asked Ron wondering what Dumbledore was going to say about him

"He was a dumb-head..." answered the old man simply , Harry chuckled under his hood "...but he was one of the most loyal friends to Harry Potter , leaving him only once and I bet he still regrets it , not knowing how to forget the memory even if his friend did it a long time ago" finished Dumbledore making Ron stop shooting daggers at him and suddenly grinned proud of himself

"What happened to them ? " asked Harry

"To be honest with you I don't know , they just disappeared with no trace , we've tried several times to send them letters just to know that they are fine , if they have a place to live but the owls always were coming back with the letters . Maybe it's the way everyone was treating them , sometimes I just think it is only my fault that they are gone , maybe I should've done something " answered Dumbledore a little bit too honest to some 'strangers' .

"..."

"Again I'm sorry for wasting your time by coming here if there is anything I could help you with I will happily do it " as always he was too kind to the unknown people , well not really "unknown" but you get the idea.

"There would be only one thing we would be happy to hear" said Harry

"If it is about 'when does Harry Potter comes back' I'm sorry to disappoint you again but I don't know , wish I could but I'm not Merlin , you must be really interested in him aren't you ? "

"No...it is not a question..." replied Harry quickly

"Then feel free to say what you would like to hear " said the Head Master a small smile appearing through his beard looking at the three in front of him who were reminding him so much of the 'golden trio'

"...an 'welcome back'..." suggested Harry smirking under his hood

"Excuse me ? " Dumbledore looked really confused until Harry , Hermione and Ron took all three their hoods down in the same time revealing their faces and themselves .

This shocked the Head Master very much , he wasn't expecting them to ever return , he was so sure on that , he even avoided to see Molly or Sirius unable to break the ugly truth to them , Hermione's parents almost had a heart attack , a flash back hit him how desperate were the Weasley's to find their son , not to mention how Sirius and Lupin felt . There wasn't a day for him to pray that the owls come back with at least a piece of parchment .

"Sir , do you need something to help you ? " asked Hermione worried

"Don't be too alarmed my dear , but my heart isn't young anymore and this is really shocking news for an old man like me , welcome back , welcome back to Hogwarts and welcome back home ! " he said not trying to hide his over joy like it was the day when he was named Head Master or when the Ministry put his picture on the chocolate frogs

"It's good to be home ! " replied Ron obviously not paying attention anymore

"Dumb-head ! " murmured Harry meaning for Ron to hear him

"I heard that ! " yelled Ron trying to look upset

"So ... what's been happening here ? " asked Harry grinning putting his arm over Ron's shoulder in attempt to make it like nothing has ever happened

"A lot ... I see Mr. Potter that you did not waste your time with Miss Granger did you ? " , Hermione blushed at that placing her arms over her belly while the young boys smirked to each other .

"Not even a second Sir ! " replied Harry cheeky

"It's a good thing to hear but ... why did you come back now ? "

"Cause Hermione annoyed the hell of us about how she really wanted to finish school , that she doesn't know how did she last so much time without giant tanks of homework and that the child shouldn't have his parents without a finished school " pointed out Ron as he suddenly felt a big pain in his shoulder , he was punched by the pregnant girl while her boyfriend along with the old man chuckled

"You deserved it mate ! "

"How come ? She is your girlfriend why doesn't she beat you ? " whined the redhead

"Because she has beaten me enough already " replied Harry

"Yeah , whatever , hope she soon moves back on beating you instead of me ! "

"You wish :) "

"Uhhh boys ? Boys ... BOYS ! " yelled the girl trying to get their attention

"What ? " they said in unison stopping their argument for a moment turning to her

"I just asked Professor Dumbledore if we can go to see everyone and guess what , he said yes and asked if we could come back to Hogwarts , what do you say ? "

"We do this ? " turned Ron to Harry

"We do this ! " he said as they beat a high-five

"Are you ready to go to see your friends and family ? " asked Dumbledore raising an eyebrow expecting to hear shouts like 'yeah' or 'what are we still doing here' but getting a worried look shared between Ron and Harry .

* * *

_**A/N Yeah , I thought it would be so cool if they know spells that the others haven't heard yet , so I made some spells of my own , not too much , just a few**_

_**"Transporto Collumnus to ..." it means take us to ... and you say the name of the place and you finish with the word "now" and poof in a flash you are there :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Reunion

No one's POV

"Uhh mate what do you say?" Harry just shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to do and Ron scratched the back of his head.

"Boys really? We've been debating this, nothing is gonna happen if we go visit them! I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen!" she said softly.

'She will be a great mother, she'll be able to handle the responsibility of raising a child so young as appose to other girls her age and of course with help from Mr Potter and Mr Weasley but not too much, they barely can take care of their own selves' thought Dumbledore watching them with a smile.

"So where to go? " asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's kind of complicated if I can call it like that ... do you have brooms to fly?"

"We don't need brooms!" grinned Ron.

"Excuse me?"

"Sir we haven't been gone for two years and learned nothing, Hermione would've killed us long time ago!" joked Harry as he was punched playfully by his girlfriend, he grabbed his arm and faked hurt, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Again Sir where do we go?" asked Hermione.

"As you said you don't need brooms, is there something you need?" he said raising his eye brows, thoughtfully stroking his white beard.

"The location!" she answered immediately as she used to in her Hogwarts days.

"Is that all?" asked the Headmaster not believing it, there had to be something else they needed.

"Yes!" they said in the same time nodding.

"All right ... Number 12 Grimmauld Place, you will find out soon about everything that happened during your missing period." he answered their question filled looks about the name, they had never heard before in their lives.

"Can I make the spell please please?" begged Ron using his puppy dog eyes (this is his favorite spell) Hermione looked at Harry who looked back at her giving a nod and a wink.

"Fine! You do it but if we go again to the wrong place I will personally throw you over the highest cliff in the Wizarding World hear me?" she warned trying not to remember what he did last time.

"We wanted a few months ago to visit Charlie in Romania so Ron instead of Bucharest he said Budapest and we ended up in Hungary and Hermione wasn't too happy about it ..." Harry whispered at the same time to Dumbledore, who nodded understandingly as Ron took out his wand with a gulp and said.

"Transporto Collumnus to Number 12 Grimmauld Place NOW!" his wand started to glow and in a few seconds they found themselves between house 11 and house 13.

"He did it again!" Harry groaned face palming.

"This-this isn't possible, I couldn't have messed it up again!" complained the redhead.

"RONALD! I WILL KILL YOU! How come it happened again huh? Can't you make this spell three times in a row right?" Hermione ranted/yelled.

"You can calm down Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley did not do anything wrong this time! " said the old man as Ron gave a relieved sigh.

"Good one with 'this time'!" Hermione scoffed crossing her arms.

"Wait guys look, the-the houses are moving?" said Harry giving Dumbledore a look that told him 'what the hell is going on here?' as soon as the houses moved away they could see the number 12 house.

"This my dear students is the headquarters of 'The Order of the Phoenix'"

"I have heard about it, The Order of the Phoenix is a group of people who have heard, seen, or even tried to fight Voldemort, am I right Professor?"

"As always you are right now the members are : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Bill and Charlie Weasley, my brother and many others but they are the most important members " he explained to the trio as he paused to see their reaction.

"Snape?" asked Ron disgusted.

"You are not part of the order?" asked Harry taking the Headmaster by surprise he had expected different questions, he opened his mouth to reply but Hermione did it first.

"Yes he is, he is also the founder of The Order of the Phoenix its purpose it to prevent the Dark Lord from conquering the world"

"We are trying first to convince people that he is back, but it is really hard to do that when no one wants to believe it" added Dumbledore.

"Well you have us now, sure we can do something to help" said Ron trying to be positive.

"I am afraid not, only people who are majors and finished school can join us!"

"That's not fair!" cried the boys, this is something Dumbledore would have expected.

"Patience my boys, when you finish Hogwarts you can join the order" he assured them making a pause then continued "now are you ready to enter the house?"

All three of them pulled up their hoods and followed Dumbledore inside the big house, they entered in what they thought is the living room and waited for the old man to appear, soon the room was filled with the people they thought they'd never see again, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, a girl with purple hair, and all the Weasleys except Percy who was still gone (but including Bill and Charlie) ... time to tell the truth...

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore? Why are we here? What are they doing here? We are supposed to look for Harry, not to bring strangers in my house every five minutes!" demanded an angry Sirius.

"Patience Sirius, maybe they can help us!" said Remus as he put an arm on his shoulder to calm him down.

"More than you think dear Remus" replied Dumbledore with a smile "It will be a surprise for you as it had been for me too"

"WHAT IF THEY ARE THE DARK LORD'S SPIES?" oh yeah ... the long time lost screams and yells and worry about any detail from Molly Weasley.

That's something they missed the most. Ron couldn't help himself he wanted to hug them tell them stories of what he had seen , learned , done and make sure they are all right.

"You think we are spies huh? Mom seriously now, you don't recognize your own son?" he said taking off his hood revealing his face with a big grin, all in the room froze in shock except Harry , Hermione and Dumbledore.

Mrs Weasley began to cry instantly as she took him in her arms slowly fearing that it's just an illusion, realizing that her Ronnie is back, she hugged him tighter than she has hugged anyone before, sobbing hard on his shoulder.

"My boy ... *sniff* ... my baby boy *sobs* " said Mrs Weasley tears running down her face hugging Ron even tighter , but he wasn't bothered , he hugged back saying soft words.

"There mom, there, I'm back, I missed you so much and I promise I will never ever leave you again" so he went to hug his father , brothers and sister who was crying like her mother, but it was kinda hard since Mrs Weasley didn't let go of Ron for a second fearing that he might disappear again.

"I thought you were more fun than that grumpy old man!" smirked Harry as he took of his hood looking at Sirius who stood there going pale, as he approached slowly taking Harry in his arms too.

"Ginny really? Don't you recognize your best girl friend?" asked Hermione taking off her blue hood smiling, faster than you can say Merlin, Ginny jumped in Hermione's arms nearly knocking her down sobbing in her chest .Giggling softly she stroked Ginny's red hair and reached out her hand to the purple haired woman.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you!"

"My name is Tonks" smiled the girl shaking hands.

"Actually it's Nymphadora Tonks" grinned Lupin.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" her hair color turned blonde.

"Why? It is your name after all" Sirius said smiling innocently.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry.

"It's my power I can change my hair color, and parts of my face ... oh my you're cute"

"I've been told" Harry grinned proudly.

"Not you, your red headed friend" said Tonks winking at him, Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah ... sure ... I knew that" he scoffed crossing his arms.

So ... this is the 'Golden Trio' that I've heard so much , not that I want to ruin the happy moment but where the hell have you been kids ? "

"Oh leave that for later , my dears I bet you are hungry , you must been traveling for so long , let me make you something to eat , ohh I'm going to make a special cake for the occasion , Ginny , please help me in the kitchen " as usually Mrs Weasley began pacing around . Sweet , things already started going back to normal

Soon Mrs Weasley announced that dinner is ready , sitting in the kitchen with Mr Weasley at the head of the table on his left Sirius , Harry , Hermione , Dumbledore , Remus and Tonks and on his right Ron , Ginny , Fred , George , Bill , Charlie and Mrs Weasley at the other head , they ate but this time was different because this time they were all happy , Harry , Hermione and Ron were back and the others weren't worried anymore .

Our favorite couple would sometimes stole glances and since they were sitting next to each other they were holding hands under the table , after that , everyone was full even Hermione with her baby and that meant something , in the living room , the trio took all a seat on the couch while the rest made comfortable on the chairs , on the floor or across the fireplace , Fred and George made muggle popcorn cause they knew it is gonna be an interesting story.

"So ... " began Harry "two years ago when we left ... "


	4. Chapter 4 - Blocked Out

No one's Pov

"So ... " began Harry "two years ago after we left Hogwarts , we traveled for another three months and ended up in a really weird forest , we like to call it The Forest of Nowhere because if you enter it it takes you to nowhere , we were beaten up by the Death Eaters , injured and barely had any food "

"What is a 'Death Eater' ? " Ginny asked confused

"They are Voldemort's followers sis , they would do anything for him " Ron said , he began using his name like Harry and Hermione , at the pronouncement of his name , the others except Sirius and Dumbledore gave an involuntary shiver

"By the way who won the Triwizard Tournament ? " Harry asked remembering how he left before the second task

"No one ! " Sirius replied "Well that kid Diggory was supposed to win , but he got killed "

"Yeah we heard about him , the Triwizard cup was actually a portkey to Voldemort (another shiver filled the room ) and his Death Eaters " Hermione said

"And again our hero saved the day " Sirius said proudly looking at Harry who grinned

"How did I do that this time ? "

"Voldemort was expecting you kiddo , he wanted you , not Diggory "

"Yeah but now he is back again "

"So what ? Don't tell me you scared the shit out of me for two years while you were relaxing at the beach the whole time with muggle old music , lots of chocolate frogs and girls drooling over you day and night "

"Maybe I did , maybe I didn't "

"Why you little ... " began Sirius but he was cut off by his godson "I'm sorry to disappoint you dear godfather but I'm taken ! "

"You don't say ! Who's the lucky lady ? " Sirius asked grinning in a teasing way

Ron smirked victoriously at his brothers , while Harry smiled and put his arm over Hermione's shoulder kissing her cheek sweetly

"Come on guys pay me ! " Ron said reaching out his hand , as Fred , George , Bill and Charlie gave him each 5 galleons

"When you got together me and my brothers had a betting system of how long will you last and of course I won " He explained proudly placing the 20 galleons in his pocket and taking another piece of the cake made by Mrs Weasley

"How long ? " Fred and George asked curiously

"Well let's see , we started dating in November last year , we are in July , so one year eight months and it's still going " Harry replied taking Hermione's hand in his after beating a high-five with Ron , they moved on with the story , this time begun Hermione

"As Harry said we were beaten , injured , Ron had a very ugly fever , and starving , we were out of hope when an old lady found us and took us in her house where she treated our wounds and fed us . She said her name was Sarah and she was living in the forest because Death Eaters murdered her family , so it's been like that for a few weeks , we were training our skills while she was taking care of us .But in one dreadful day we got back from our training and found Sarah being tortured by some Death Eaters , we've tried to fight them but we lost and she got killed in front of us , from that day we swore we would train even harder , learn new spells , so we could defeat them. " Hermione said as Ron finished the story .

"After Sarah's death we've started traveling again looking for them everywhere , getting rid of them , seeing that we are stronger they are hiding away and they are making an army , Voldemort's army , that's when we decided to come back . " for a few minutes the room was all filled with silence when Dumbledore made only a remark

"Well that explains why his activity has been frozen for a while , he is planning to attack when we expect less "

"So we have to be prepared ! " Remus stated

"And we have to work harder to find any useful information ! " Sirius added

"And I really need to know where the bathroom is because I'm really gonna be sick ! " Hermione said quickly placing her hand over her mouth getting up

"Upstairs , last door on right dear ! " Mr Wealsey said worriedly about her condition as she ran upstairs

"Oh my lord , did I cook something bad ? Why did she run like this ? " Mrs Weasley cried alarmed , she didn't want to make them feel bad in any way fearing that they might disappear again if something was wrong , she just couldn't handle the pain of losing her son twice .

"Mom , mom calm down she's going to be okay , we already got used to this " Ron assured her

"What do you mean you got used to this ? Does she do that often ? What is wrong with her ? Boys have you not taken her to a healer ? " Mrs Weasley panicked even more , Harry opened his mouth to reply but Ginny spoke first

"She is pregnant mom ! " as soon as those words left her mouth everyone in the room was shocked , except Dumbledore who already knew , Mrs Weasley almost fainted , Mr Weasley and Remus looked numb , Fred and George stopped their duel over the last piece of cake , Bill and Charlie didn't know what to say and Sirius just congratulated them . Just then Hermione got back looking a little pale

"We've heard the story from you and the question I have is ... what do you want to do now ? " Dumbledore asked as they all shared a look

"Well I'll be here with my uncle and godfather who will probably be nannying me till the rest of my summer if you need me " Harry said grinning towards Sirius and Remus

"And I was hoping to go to my parents for a few weeks ... there are a lot of things I have to explain to them " Hermione said looking down at her growing stomach

"Yeah and I'll just go back to the Burrow with my family " Ron answered , Dumbledore nodded

"If it is so then I wish you to enjoy the rest of your holiday as I will see you on September 1st " and with that he vanished

"Seems like you are coming back at Hogwarts this year " Ginny informed

"Yeah Hermione if you ever miss us , just grab a book , we missed a good whole year and a half of school , so you can get busy for at least week knowing you " Ron joked as the witch glared at him , he chuckled slightly as he gave her and Harry a goodbye hug ready to go home along with Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley

"It's okay Remus I will take her to the King's Cross " Harry said glancing at his girlfriend then winked at her "I just need to ... give a proper goodbye " he took her hand and they walked upstairs where he pushed her inside the bathroom closing door behind him as he pinned her against the wall .

"I will miss you like hell ! " Harry said kissing her at every word taking small breaths enjoying the small time he's got with her

"We will miss you too daddy " Hermione said smiling through kisses feeling his hand traveling from her thigh , to her stomach then up to her chest planting small kisses on her neck

They made out for another five minutes when they hardly broke away knowing she has to go to her parents , they fixed their clothes and went downstairs hand in hand , she said goodbye to Moony , Padfoot and that cute girl Tonks as they left , transporting themselves to the station where they were waiting for the Granger's car to appear in the sight (Hermione send an owl to them while she was at the bathroom puking her organs out ) . They stood there embracing each other not want to let go whispering love things until they heard a car horn behind them and a brown car in the view . This was it ... the moment they were parting away ... for the first time in years where they've been only but apart .

_**Back at Grimmauld Place**_

"Sirius ... may I ask why are you not in your dog form with your godson ? " Lupin asked eyeing his best friend

"I thought you were taking them ... what ? " Sirius replied drinking his tea

"Padfoot , they are in the muggle world now , how's Harry supposed to come back if he can't use magic outside the Wizarding World now that Dumbledore already told the Ministry he returned ? " Remus explained after shaking his head with a groan

"Simply he just runs ... through the wall ... that will not be opened ... until September 1st " Sirius trailed off realizing what he wanted to say then face palming .

"Sirius ... may I ask why are you not in your dog form with your godson ? " Lupin asked eyeing his best friend

"I thought you were taking them ... what ? " Sirius replied drinking his tea

"Padfoot , they are in the muggle world now , how's Harry supposed to come back if he can't use magic outside the Wizarding World now that Dumbledore already told the Ministry he returned ? " Remus explained after shaking his head with a groan

"Simply he just runs ... through the wall ... that will not be opened ... until September 1st " Sirius trailed off realizing what he wanted to say then face palming .

**_Between platform 9 and 10_**

As Hermione left with her parents , Harry couldn't wait to catch up the time he spent away from his parent's closest friends when he tried to get back through the wall , he hit his head falling on his back ... 'Oh crap . ' was all he was thinking .


	5. Chapter 5 - Abuse

_**A/N: +++WARNING +++**_

_**+++THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHILD ABUSE+++**_

_**Don't say I didn't warn you !**_

'Oh crap , oh crap , oh crap ! ' Harry thought , pacing around running frustrated his hands through his hair , urgh , why didn't he think about that ? He just transported himself on the other side of the wall and now he was stuck on the peron between number 9 and 10 , meaning he couldn't go back to Sirius , he can't either ask for help from Hermione and Ron ... why ?

They've been stuck with him for longer than a year without their families , they never said a word , because they knew it wouldn't help with anything . They were together in this and they were not backing down . Now that they found a small time to catch up everything that's been missed , he can't just simply get that away from them , it would be way too selfish . They deserve at least some happiness , for everything they did for him ... they really do .

Instead , he went to the only place he knew ... to his uncle's house , Number 4 Privet Drive . How hard could it be to have a re-meeting with his favorite (note sarcasm) uncle ? He knew anyway that they will be deeply disappointed to see him alive and well , but hey , life's not fair . He knocked on the door , the first time no one answered making , Harry think they moved , he knocked the second time , still nothing . He sighed , turning around to head away when he heard a very grumpy voice coming downstairs . Then Vernon Dursley opened the door , he looked ready to yell , but when he saw Harry , the words stuck in his neck .

"Hello uncle Vernon " Harry said , feeling a bit awkward "Long time no see ... "

"Boy ? What the bloody hell are you doing here ? "

"Missed you too " Harry replied with a sigh "I , uhh , spent the summer there last year , but ... I couldn't do it a second time and ... that's why I'm returning here ... "

"Those freaks kept you there for a long time , it's no wonder they got tired of you around , now get inside boy until I change my mind ! " Uncle Vernon scoffed buying the lie as he led his nephew to Dudley's old bedroom . Where happily he found Hedwig still in her cage (after the golden trio left , their belongings were sent back to their families ) . He quickly wrote to Sirius explaining that he will be staying a few days with the Dursleys until Remus comes to take him back to the order and went to sleep .

"BOY ! GET DOWN HERE NOW ! " screamed Vernon the next morning as Harry rushed downstairs

"What is it uncle Vernon ? "

"I am going to work , where is my coffee ? Where are my clothes ? And my newspaper ? "

"I don't know , why should I ? " Harry said with a shrug , the older man's face turned a shape of red or purple getting up from his chair pointing with his finger as he yelled at him .

"BOY , YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT ! THOSE FREAKS COULD HAVE STAND YOU BUT HERE EITHER YOU DO AS I SAY EITHER YOU'RE OUT ! "

"I'm not your maid ... " he replied coldly going upstairs "Not anymore ... " there he found a letter from Sirius telling him that Remus and some members from the order will come to take him in 3 days ... ouch ... maybe he shouldn't act around like he did with his uncle just a few minutes ago . He just has to stand their presence for three days , how hard can it be ?

"I want to apologize for my earlier behavior " Harry said with his arms behind his back trying to look as guilty as possible

"Good boy , if Dudley leaves something on his plate , you can eat it " smirked the evil uncle

'I hate it ! I hate being treated like that . I am Harry freaking Potter 'The boy who lived' I hate living here ! I hate living with them ! I was supposed to be a great wizard not a housekeeper , I was supposed to be with Ron and Hermione living with Sirius , NOT HERE ! ' he thought angrily , but he did not say anything else

"Now boy , here is the chore list for today , if you finish it until I get back you can have dinner " Vernon said handing him the paper

"Uncle Vernon , there are too many things to do , I can't , I won't "

"Boy , you are going to finish it until I get back or no food a whole day GOT IT ? " Harry sighed and yet , this usually was one of the good days .

Later , when Vernon left since he was starving , he wanted to start with Aunt Petunia's garden . Unfortunately , when he got outside , he felt himself sweating more and more fever rising in him , even if he didn't begin . He managed to finish with cutting the grass , but the fever was still there increasing higher and higher , the only thing he remembered clearly was his head starting to explode with pain , no the scar did not hurt him , only the head pounding hard . His stomach twisted in a knot and begun to ache , that was the last thing he remembered before passing out from the pains .

After a couple of hours he was woken up by some screams , yells and chuckles , raising his head from the ground slowly , he looked to see a blurry vision of Dudley chuckling at him in a weird way , Aunt Petunia screaming something with the lines 'my flowers , my flowers ' and Uncle Vernon yelling at him to get up . Then it hit him , he didn't finish the garden with the stupid plants that had to be wet regular or they transform into ugly autumn leaves . And that's what just happened , Petunia's garden was now looking more like a cemetery garden ... he was going to die ... but he wasn't sure which one is going to kill him first , Vernon or the sickness ?

"THAT'S IT YOU FREAK BOY ! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU DISOBEY ME , NOW I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING I WANTED TO FROM THE MOMENT YOU FIRSTLY SHOWED ON OUR DOORSTEP , TEACH YOU A LESSON ! " fury raged in his uncle , Harry felt it ... and the horror begun ...

Vernon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and got him up in two legs pushing or dragging (he didn't feel like he could actually stand up) to the kitchen . He punched him hard in the jaw that he fell down on the floor after another two punches , where he started kicking in the ribs and legs and of course in the stomach ... It didn't get any better when from lack of food and kicks in the stomach Harry puked on his brand new shoes ... bad move

His face turned from angry red to purple , that's when he took off his belt , got Harry up and thrown his body , on the table as soon as he ripped his shirt he turned him facing the wood . The belt started to come up and down each hit being harder than the last one , still in this whole situation , he can't do anything ... a)underage magic (especially around muggles) since the ministry knows he's back and b)his sickness that weakened his body .

And of course what kind of beating would that be without some insults "YOU WORTHLESS FREAK ! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING ! YOU RUINED OUR FAMILY WITH YOUR BIRTH ! NO ONE LOVES YOU ! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU ! NO ONE LIKES YOU ! NO ONE LOVES YOU , YOU ARE STUPID FREAK !"

The belt didn't seem to want to leave Harry's back alone for another five minutes when it got bored and decided to play with the other part . Turning him back again this his face facing Vernon's ugly one , the belt started to hit his chest , stomach , legs , arms ... every inch of his body was screaming with pain until Vernon stopped , grabbed him by his hair and threw Harry in his room like an old dusty doll . The impact with the floor was all it took for me to fall unconscious , all beaten up , his words planting in his head 'no one loves you ! no one ' ...

Harry started thinking ... he was worthless , he fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters so many times and still ... he was too weak to protect himself ... he wonders what would say Ron and Mione and Sirius , seeing him like that ... they would probably say they never heard of him ... leaving him alone ... all alone . The following morning he got a letter from Ron .

_**Dear Harry**_

_**How was your summer till now ? (I know it's like a hundredth time when I am asking you this ) Today , mom took us all to Number 12 Grimmauld Place , she said that we ALL (including you and Mione ) can spend the rest of the summer there after you're coming back of course , isn't it great ? By the way , last time you forgot to feed Hedwig when you send her here , don't worry I took good care of her . Can't wait to be the golden trio again , how are your relatives ? Are they still annoying , lazies and bad mouthing everything that has to do with magic ? Ehh , one more day to go and you're free , then we can go partying YAY !**_

_**Your best mate , Ron**_

After today's morning beating (It's the fifth one in two days , that's a record ) Harry read Ron's letter almost laughing , Hedwig , his baby girl , he would never ever take bad care of her , but the Dursley's won't let him eat , why would they let his window bars-free so she could feed herself ? He had to risk and let her out when they thought he was doing housework . Blah blah blah ... your best mate , Ron . He wanted to reply but he knew better he would fall unconscious again before he even started the letter .

* * *

_**A/N I decided to update all my stories cause today's my birthday YAY ! **_


	6. Chapter 6 - He Knows

Harry fell asleep for a few hours only to be woken up by a very pinchy Hedwig with many letters tied around her legs .

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDDO !**_

**_We are sorry we can't be with you for your sixteenth birthday , but we will make it up later for that :) . As a surprise we are giving you some magic sweets most of them chocolate frogs ( I know you love them ) , the occasion to spend the rest of your summer holiday with us at Grimmauld Place and ... drums please ... and pause for dramatic effect ... and ... still pausing ... ... if you agree to stay with us for the rest of the summer you can live with us forever not needing to go back to muggle world ever again . How does that sound to you ? Again kiddo Happy Birthday_**

**_Padfoot and Moony_**

Harry could not trust his eyes ... if this was a joke ... but it wasn't ... he could live with Sirius and Remus ... if it weren't for the Dursley , Harry would scream out loud like he was screaming in his mind , but not from the pain but for happiness 'YES ! YES ! YES ! ' was all that he could hear in his mind ... wait a minute , happy birthday ? It's already July 31 ? , ohh that's why there so many letters . He began eating his sweets so fast like his life depended on that , undoing the next letter which was from Mr and Mrs Weasley

**_To our dear Harry_**

**_We wish you to have a very bright sixteen birthday , hope your relatives treat you well . Since we haven't seen you in a long time , we bought for you the books from your fourth year until now and also a book called 'How to be a parent' believe us , it will help you a lot . And what kind of birthday would that be without one of my famous cakes , can't wait to see you again Harry dear_**

**_Arthur and Molly Weasley_**

They simply had no idea how much they have brightened his day , Mr and Mrs Weasley you have no idea ... , the next letter was from the twins

_**Dear mate**_

_**Happy Birthday , now you've become a man , actually you already were since Hermione is *fake cough* , well now you are real man in theory too not just in practice *wink wink * . You know at first we wanted to send you some strippers , but then we realized your girlfriend wouldn't like it and we don't want to ruin the happy couple now do we ? So as a present here is back your 'Marauders Map' we know you missed it and you will certainly need it when you want some private moments with Hermione , one thing , just don't go at it like rabbits you already have a little one on the way okay ?**_

_**Fred and George Weasley**_

He chuckled as he read the letter "Still , they were right , I missed the Map and right again me and my love will need it , heh pervs " with that he opened the fourth letter from Ginny hmm ...

_**Dear Harry**_

_**Yes , I know it's kinda weird , since we haven't talked in a good time ... I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday , sixteen is a big deal , now that you are to be a father , as a present I decided on something that is important to you so in the little box inside this letter you will find your old quidditch robes , knowing you will try again this year so wish you pre-good luck Harry James !**_

_**Ginny Weasley**_

Wow ... that's just ... wow , was he that predictable that he wanted to try seeker again ? He noted in my mind to thank Ginny properly later ... next was his best mate Ronald Weasley

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATE !**_

_**HAPPY SIXTEEN YEARS OLD , man already sixteen you're getting old , ha , just joking ! Anyway , I know you would probably babble about 'not wanting presents blah blah blah' , couldn't resist the temptation so I sneaked in Hogwarts (don't tell Mione I don't need a long rant , mom already gave me one about this ) and guess what I found ? ... YOUR OLD FIREBOLT , I will tell you more when you get here AND again HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLD MAN**_

_**From a young Ron**_

'No way ... MY BROOM ARE YOU KIDDING ME ? Wow , this must really mean something for them , for all of them , especially if they bothered to write all these letters to me and the last one was from ... Hermione .. ' Harry thought unfolding it .

_**Happy Birthday Daddy**_

_**We both wish to be there with you , but that will solve in about two days , can't wait to see you , I've packed for you some pain potions and bandages if your scar hurts again ... with school beginning I can't believe Dumbledore lets us in our supposed sixth year , this morning I had my first check up and guess what daddy ? Everything is fine , the baby due is somewhere in new years eve , isn't that wonderful ? Gotta go now , happy birthday my love !**_

_**Hermione**_

Hermione , again will have no idea how much she actually helped him , Harry ate silently what was to eat (all of it ) , bandaged some of the bruises and went back to sleep , lucky for him , his hell ends today as the Dursley's go in a vacation , obviously leaving their freak nephew home and he can't wait to be reunited with his family . Before they left , Vernon cleared to Harry all the rules of the house and what he needs to do (which he won't do because he will be gone before they can leave the country ) and because it was the last time they were seeing him ... Vernon has beaten him again , this time worse than the rest . He made sure he left him unconscious on the floor , bloodied and bruised and left with his family right away .

When Harry woke up , he saw that it was already very late , probably around midnight . He hardly got up and dragged himself to Dudley's room , he looked under the bed where he knew he kept his cigarette pack , he took it and went downstairs where he sat down on Petunia's beloved carpet and rested his back against the door of the cupboard he was locked in for eleven years . He lit up the first cigarette and inhaled the smoke , his chest rising up then blew the smoke , it was dark , but the hall was lighted from the moon through the door window , honestly it made Harry feel like in a movie scene .

He finished the first cigarette , but he hasn't smoked in a very long time , he remembered the day when he learned how to smoke , he was turning 13 (before Marge came in her 'wonderful' visit) and he caught up Dudley smoking with his gang , he pleaded with Harry to not to tell his parents and somehow tricked him to take a puff . At first he didn't make it , coughing up for a few good minutes , then he wanted to try again and again , until he learned . It was one of the many rare days when he and his cousin actually got along for a short period . While remembering he smoked another three cigarettes tapping the ashes on the carpet ... until he finished the pack

He stood up and wanted to go upstairs , but he heard some weird noises . He approached slowly and a figure in the shadows did too , he was about to reach for his wand when a voice said

"Mate don't , it's me Ron ! "

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what the hell are you doing here ? "

"Well , sorry for missing you too much , come on we are going to the Leaky Cauldron , I owled Hermione and she is coming too ... " Ron explained "Just take your things and let's go ... it smells horrible here " Harry wisely ignored his last remark , instructing Hedwig to go straight to the pub , and wait for him there .

"So mate , how do you propose to get there ? "

"Why , by magic , of course ... and we are in the ... and the ... OH GOD ! " Ron face palmed realizing that they could not do any magic since they are in the muggle world

"The plan of our lives " Harry muttered , then he realized that he was still in Dudley's old shirt and because it's dark Ron can't see what they did to him , for the moment he was thanking Merlin they didn't bother to hit him in face so no one would raise questions .

"Harry , hello Harry ? Mate are you there ? Harry ! HARRY " waving his hand in his face didn't work , so he shouted the last part bringing him back to the earth

"Sorry mate , you said something ? "

"What the bloody hell are you thinking about ? You've been zoned out for like ten minutes , I was asking you how do we get in Wizard World but you were having that look " Ron said annoyed

"Really ? Sorry , just ... sorry and to answer to your question we could take the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron it's gonna be fast but it's not gonna be pleasant"

"Does that thing still work on the market ? "

"I don't know , I guess ... I mean it worked when we were in our third year ! "

"Yeah , Harry our third year , how much time has it pass since ? Three years ! Whatever , we should try it , I mean trying doesn't kill no ? Only sometimes , when you have to be mad to do some things like that sport of yours bungee jumping or whatever its name " Ron ranted almost as Mrs Weasley

"Yeah yeah yeah ! Let's just get going . Wait Ron , where are your things ? " Harry asked , seeing that his best friend has with him only his wand .

"Took them already , you don't want to know how hard it was for me to assure mom that I am not leaving again , I got a thirty minutes yell , an hour of complaining and two hours of non stop ranting " The red head explained as the raven boy stood in the dark

"Mate are you okay , what happened? " Ron asked concerned , approaching Harry , who took a few steps back

"You know how we are brothers in everything but blood ? There is something I need to tell you badly and you're not gonna like it ... "

"What is it ? "

Harry knew he had no other choice as he said nothing he stepped turned the lights on , revealing himself and expecting the worst .

* * *

_**A/N : I don't want to sound sassy or annoying but I need more reviews if you want me to continue**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Brothers

Harry watched in silence Ron's expression changing from confused , to curiosity and then in shock , his jaw dropped to the ground seeing his best friend looking like he came from a battle in the First Wizarding War and this was just half of the rest ...

"Bloody hell " he whispered "Bloody hell " he said a bit louder "BLOODY HELL ! " finally yelled , Harry raised a hand to silence him but no luck

"I WON'T BE SHUSHED HARRY ! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YOU ? "

"Will you please keep it down ? Someone might hear you ! "

"I DON'T CARE IF THE WHOLE TOWN HEARS ME , ANSWER TO MY DAMN QUESTION " Ron yelled angrily

"It's nothing ... it will pass " Harry said softly packing as Ron remained mute , how could he speak like that , when he looks like a wreck ?

"N-nothing ? Harry for Merlin's sake , if you weren't wearing that shirt , you still wouldn't want to say anything to me or Hermione ... if it wasn't for me to see you like that you wouldn't have told anyone ... am I right ? " Ron whispered feeling very hurt

"Yes ... but please don't tell Hermione anything about this ... " Harry replied motionless

"What ? You are a dead man walking and want to hide it from Hermione , like you wanted to hide it from me ? "

"Ron , she is pregnant ! " The boy's tone was rising in his voice as he spoke

"Well I don't care what you say , she has every right to know about this and don't you dare raise your tone at me in this situation !" Ron snapped back fuming

"Ron this is not your game to play with ! " Harry warned

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT IT'S ALL ABOUT HARRY BLOODY JAMES FUCKING POTTER ! YOU NEVER WANT MY HELP OR HERMIONE'S YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING ALONE DON'T YOU ? AND LOOK AT YOURSELF NOW ! "

"YES I AM LOOKING EVERY DAY BEING DISGUSTED WITH MYSELF ! PUT IN MY PLACE FOR A MINUTE , LOOK LIKE ME , FEEL MY WOUNDS , BE HATED LIKE ME BY YOUR RELATIVES , I DON'T HAVE ANYBODY ! "

"AND WHAT ARE ME AND HERMIONE NEXT-DOOR NEIGHBOURS ? YOU ALWAYS WANT GLORY , ONLY YOU TO FIGHT VOLDEMORT , ASKING FOR OUR HELP WHEN YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T DO IT ALONE ! "

"WHO HAS TO FACE HIM ? WHO HAS TO TRY TO DEFEAT HIM ? WHO SAW HIM COMING BACK ? WHO WAS CHASED FOR THIS WHOLE TIME ? LOOK AT ME RON ! LOOK AT ME ! I AM A MESS DO YOU WANT TO BE LIKE THAT ? DO YOU WANT YOUR EVERY MOVE TO BE JUDGED ? "

"WE ARE IN THIS TOGETHER REMEMBER ? OR WE WERE ONLY THE BACK UP TO YOU ? ONLY THE RAGS TO THROW AWAY WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH US ? "

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT ! YOU AND HERMIONE FROM THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE MY FAME WHEN I JUST WANT A FAMILY , NOT TO WATCH MY ANGER RISKING THE 'CURSED SCAR' TO EXPOSE YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME , I ALMOST KILLED YOU AND HERMIONE , I USED ONLY DARK MAGIC FOR A WHILE , I ALMOST JOINED VOLDEMORT ! (1) Harry bellowed getting all his anger out .

For a few minutes they didn't say anything else just stood there breathing hard and soundly , glaring at each other , Harry decided to break the ice

"Look ... Ron ... you and Hermione are my life ... I can't lose you , I lost my family , Cedric is dead because of me . I-I don't even want at night to think what would I do without you ... "

"Then why don't you let us help ? The Golden Trio ... always stick together , we can't fight anyone alone better than we fight together ... and 'The Cursed Scar' don't worry mate , Hermione is the brightest which she would find something to cure you ... we will be alright as long as we are together " Ron replied sadness in his eyes

"I'm sorry ! " they said in the same time , giving a goofy grin one to the other , thinking how silly they were , fighting like kids and making up five minutes later , Harry put back on his long sleeved shirt and they went downstairs .

"Is it healthy for you to do this ? " Ron asked , seeing the cigarette butts on the carpet

"Honestly , not but ... I don't know , I feel better if I do this , don't worry I am not getting addicted "

"How did you hear of them ? "

"Dudley , my cousin , when he was meeting his gang , I happened to see them , I knew what they were but never tried one myself until he tricked me to ... "

"Does it ... hurt ? "

"No , but at first you cough really bad until you get used to it ... hey , if it bothers you , tell me and I quit "

"It's unhealthy and smelling like a dead dragon but ... I don't know ... if you say it helps you relax , don't worry if you cross the line I will hex you , or even better tell Hermione "

Harry gave a small chuckle , this would be some blackmail for some time

"Now ... let's get to the Knight Bus ... "

"I think I can help you with that ! " a voice said behind them , both turning around to see the source , eyes rising in surprise at the person . Dumbledore .

"I don't know how anyone can help us right now ! " Ron snapped blaming the Head Master for what happened to his friend .

"I beg your pardon ? " Dumbledore asked , confused

"Leave him alone Head Master he had a hard night " Harry said

"Is there anything you need to say to make you feel better Mr Weasley ? "

"YES ! How could you ? How could you leave Harry like that ? For Merlin's sake he is a dead man walking , he had a miserly life and you gave it back to him ! I have the guts to admit that my family is not wealthy , but still I had a good life , and Harry has plenty of money , no one to live with , and a miserable muggle life . No wonder he wanted to leave the Wizarding World , you were treating him like in here ! Never asked him if he wants to do that or that you just made decisions in his name , you've lost him for two years until he decided that he wants to come back ! And look at him now and tell me what do you see cause I see nothing more than a black , purple and pale body ! " Ron burst in an angry rush

Harry and Dumbledore were deadly silent , both of them couldn't recall a memory where someone talked like that to Dumbledore

"Mr Potter is there something I need to know ? "

"No Sir ... " Ron's eyebrows raised asking 'are you mad ?'

"Are you sure Mr Potter ? I think Mr Weasley knows something that I do not , nor does anyone else ... "

"There were some problems with my relatives ... some fights if I can call it like that ! "

"What happened ? "

Ron bite his lip taking a look at Harry to see if there is any hint of emotion in his eyes , none his face was as motionless as a piece of wood ... he inhaled a good part of oxygen and closed his eyes not knowing with what to start

"I came here to take him to meet me and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron ... it is (or was ) something that he was planning to hide from all of us , if it wasn't for the stupid shirt he would have never told me , my best friend ... " again , he took a look at Harry the boy sat there like a stone , his mind one thousand miles away , not caring if his 'secret' was about to be revealed

"My best friend ... from a simple muggle he ... he was beaten ... beaten like hell ... he is just so ... black ... I mean his body ... it's full of bruises ... well not right now because he covered everything ... Honestly , I don't know what life he hates more , the life where everyone loves him because he is Harry Potter , and no one actually cares for him , they care for his fame , or the life where he is beaten up by his own relatives and reminded that no one loves him for who he really is ... " Ron remained silent , Dumbledore was shocked and Harry was still motionless

"Is that true , Mr Potter ? " the old man barely asked "What Mr Weasley said it is true ? "

"I don't know ... what did he say ? " he shrugged , a lot of thoughts running through his head at the moment

'Something is clearly bothering him very hard ... I will leave it to later ' Dumbledore noted in his mind

"Surely if you heard our yells at each other means we kinda screwed up the Wizarding World , am I right Head Master ? This zone is full of muggles , someone must have heard us " Ron changed the subject and noted in his mind the same thing

"Mmm not exactly Mr Weasley , you see , I came here for a visit when I stepped in , I heard your yells , but I've put a silence spell so no muggle heard you ... I am sorry ,but I could not help to eavesdrop your fight , you were acting like there wasn't much to get into a real fight ... and if may I ask , what is the 'cursed scar' you were talking about ? " Dumbledore rubbed questionable his white long beard looking at his students both

"We will tell you when Hermione is here as well , we do not tell anything only if all three of us agree to ... " Harry said his eyes not meeting Dumbledore's

"I can wait , Mr Potter , when you are ready , you can tell me anything " he assured the young boys as they sighed in relief , then he continued "Now tell this old man again , what was your destination ? "

"The Leaky Cauldron , we were planning to stay there for a couple of days , then go to Grimmauld Place for the rest of the holiday " Ron said

"Take my arms boys , I will take you there myself , at least I can do that for you " as Harry and Ron took both one of his arms in a matter of seconds they were right in front of the pub's doors .

"From here our roads separate , behave my friends ! " Dumbledore said as he vanished , they checked in and went , straight to sleep

* * *

**_A/N : 1.'The Cursed Scar' is something that was in my head for a long time . It's like in Naruto with the Cursed Mark , every time Harry loses control , dark marks spread on his body , making him evil and bloodthirsty ._**


	8. Chapter 8 - Still Celebrating

After they met up with Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron , the Golden Trio returned to Grimmauld Place . Hermione was in her , reading a book , when Harry entered .

"Hey , where is Ron ? "

"He's downstairs with the twins ... err , love ... listen " he began rubbing the back of his head nervously

"What is it ? "

"The boys want to celebrate my birthday and we are going out in muggle London , I would invite you and Ginny to come with us , but you're pregnant and Mr Weasley won't let Ginny go alone "

"Oh ... " Hermione said hurt "And you can't take me because ? " she asked in a sharp voice

"We are going to a club and there's going to be lots of drinks and smokers ... " Harry told her

"Since when you can protect me better than I do Harry ? And Sirius is okay with all of this ? " she felt her temper rising

"Hermione please I don't want to have a fight with you ! And yes , Sirius says it's good for me to go out once in a while ! " he tried to calm her

"You know what go and have your 'fun' and leave your pregnant girlfriend home ! "

"Hermione ... " he took one step closer to her , she shut her eyes bending down her head so he would not see her tears start to form

"Don't Harry just don't , go ... GO ! " Harry left the room shutting door behind him as Hermione let her tears fall down from her eyes

_'You stupid ! Leaving me when I just got to be with you ! '_ she thought more tears falling . A week passed , and they haven't even talked or sharing the room anymore . In the morning they avoided seeing each other since they were too stubborn to admit that they were both wrong . One night , Hermione had enough , so she bugged Ginny to go to the boys room , where Ginny would ask them nicely , what was the date that they should be going to the Diagon Alley . To their surprise , Harry wasn't there , neither was Ron , so they went to Fred and George's room which was right next door . They weren't there either .The girls rushed downstairs and found Bill , Charlie and Remus in the kitchen .

"Where is mom and dad and Sirius ? " Ginny asked out of breath

"They already went to bed and Sirius is outside feeding Buckbeak why ? Did something happen ? " Remus replied concerned

"I want to know where Harry is ! " Hermione demanded still catching her breath

"Why ? Finally gave in and wanna apology ? " Bill joked

"Shut up ! And our brothers , Ron and the twins where are they ? " Ginny silenced him with a serious tone in her voice

"You can calm down girls , they went out to Harry's birthday " Charlie said relaxed enjoying a cup of tea

"That's not possible, he said that too last week " Hermione muttered to herself

"Well guess they are still celebrating " Charlie stated , Ginny threw him a glare that shut him up too .

"Mmm this is a very weird situation and I have an idea , everyone including you girls go to bed while me and Sirius we will wait for the boys to come back so we can settle things with no fight , alright ? " The girls nodded at Remus , too tired of this conversation to go on .

They went back to bed , but they could not rest , how could they ? When the boys are out somewhere , and it's not the first time they do that . Hermione wasn't sure when she fell asleep , but she was surely woken up around 6:30 am , next morening , because of some shouts from downstairs , she got dressed and went to find out what's going on .

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS SIRIUS ORION BLACK III (ouch , full name never means good ) YOU KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS FOR THEM TO EXPOSE THEMSELVES LIKE THAT ! Mrs Weasley yelled angrily at an equally angry Sirius .

"For the last time Molly I DIDN'T know WHERE they went ! " Sirius yelled back

"AND STILL YOU GRAND THEM PERMISSION TO GO OUT IN A MUGGLE CITY AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED ! " Mrs Weasley yelled , throwing her arms up in despair

"Could you PLEASE stop ? Molly calm down you've already woken up the whole house , we will discuss this when the boys are up too , now off to bed , the sun hasn't even risen yet ! " Remus interfered between the two . Molly and Sirius departed in different directions and Remus went back to his room . Hermione followed Sirius noticing his eyes looking at her and head pointing to a certain direction , they passed the hall and stopped in front of Harry's room .

"What happened ? " She asked silently , regretting her words when she saw his sober expression .

"Last night Remus told me what you said , so I agreed to stay up with him and wait for Harry , Ron , Fred and George to come back ... we eventually fell asleep in our chairs when we heard some groans at 5:00 am , we rushed down the hall to see the boys barely holding on their own legs , drunks as hell , smelling like hell and looking like hell " he paused for a second to catch his breath then he continued sorrow filling his eyes recalling the memories of last night .

"Seems like they've done this every time they went out , but last night they got into a fight too , the twins have a black eye each , Ron is limping and Harry can't use his right arm too well ... maybe you can convince him to tell you the story , that's all I know for now ... "

She entered the room , where she saw Harry up in the bed , supporting his back on the headboard , she went straight to him and slapped him ... hard

"Good morning to you too ! " he mumbled touching his check _*another slap*_

"Ow , someone's grumpy in the morning " _*another slap*_ , this time he shut up , so she begun

"WHAT WAS IN YOUR HEAD IDIOT ? I WAS WORRIED SICK FOR YOU WHILE MR POTTER WAS GETTING DRUNK IN SOME BARS SLEEPING WITH WHORES ! "

"Hey ! I got drunk but I never slept with another woman , if you don't believe me use veritaserum! " he said firmly , she slapped him again , he was in no position to talk to her like that .

"SO WHAT ? AND WHAT ABOUT THE FIGHT HUH ? SEEMS LIKE YOUR LEFT ARM IS FINE , HOW ABOUT I BREAK IT TOO ? "

"Hermione please ... " he said slowly with his head thrown back

"WHAT ? HERMIONE WHAT ? YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED SO AT LEAST I WILL HAVE A SMALL THOUGHT ABOUT FORGIVING YOU ! "

"Hermione please stop screaming my head is about to explode " he murmured "It started in the first night , I drank to much wine and ... I liked it as I was drinking I started to forget about everything , Voldemort , school , problems ... everything . In the first night , I remember Ron was passed out on the floor , Fred and George trying to drag his body , to give him a proper burial , since they thought he was dead . We kept going like that for a week , at least in the second night Ron didn't pass out in the club , he passed out on the way home and I had to drag him back , but I threw him in a well thinking he needs a good swim to wake up , so I didn't make the difference between a lake and a well , and when I heard voices coming , I jumped too , calling for a little golden fish to get me out of there because it was chock-full . The third night we ended up again in the same well , this time Fred and George jumped in too , saying they wanted to see the mermaid that goes around there , it took a while to get out and it continued like that until ... now ! "

"And what about the fight kid ? You didn't beat yourself up did you ? " Sirius scoffed

"No , but last night , we were coming back and we've met some bullies , truth they were only two but they were like Bill and Charlie , they've made fun of the twins that they look the same just like some garden elves and Ron jumped up defending his brothers , they've started bulling him too and I of course jumped for him . We won the fight but the twins hit each other in the eye , when the second guy passed out , his weight fell straight on Ron's leg who lost balance and fell on my arm ... that's all ! "

Hermione was too shocked to say anything , funny that she went closer to him to apology for being selfish , when she smelled something horrible , remembering what Sirius said , she grabbed Harry's shirt and smelled it ... her eyes (his eyes too ) widened as she backed away from him slowly , he opened his mouth to say something but she shut him up , slapping him harder then the other times , her hand already left on his cheeks as mark .

"S-Since w-hen ? " She whispered , not believing he could do something like that "ANSWER ME SINCE WHEN ARE YOU TAKING DRUGS?! " She screamed tears welling up in her eyes , he hesitated to answer , Hermione slapped him as hard as she could and ran out of the room and locked up in hers ... She stayed there for hours , crying her eyes out , not even going to dinner ! .

"Come on Hermione you can't stay here all day ! " Ginny complained

"Go away you don't know how I feel " The witch replied burring her face into her knees , wrapping her arms around her legs too .

"I think I do , you know I could've lost my brothers too "

"No Ginny , y-you don't understand , Harry is taking d-drugs for M-Merlin knows how long , t-they are lethal ... if he dies ... I-I don't know what I would do without him " She cried more tears falling , as she spent the rest of the night crying on Ginny's comforting shoulder .

* * *

_**A/N: If you're a Galactik Football fan , you can check my new story , 'My take on Season 3' , honestly , in my opinion the third season was horrible . **_


	9. Chapter 9 - Making Up

Two weeks after the incident , Harry and Hermione still weren't talking . After that night , Mrs Weasley was the hardest on all of them . Of course , in the beginning , she gave the boys a long and loud rant about what they did ... and she had them clean , at least , five full rooms of everything, so they would have a good time to think about what they did .

In the morning Harry , Ron and the twins entered the kitchen , every adult in there looked at them , some in disgust , some gave them a look 'I can't believe what you did guys' , then moved back on their business , Ginny gave the boys some sad looks , Hermione just stormed off with some excuses .

At lunch Harry sat in his room , Mrs Weasley finally freed them from the cleaning torture with the magical words 'I hope you learned your lesson' (God bless Mr Weasley !) , with his plate full , but he didn't have the guts to eat , just had three cigarettes in a row , and in particular , he never agreed that he would stop . Sirius walked in the room , and sat next to his godson , looking at the untouched plate

"Not hungry today huh ? " he asked simply

"Nope ! " Harry said popping the 'p'

"Not even last night , or yesterday , or the day before ... " Sirius continued .

"What ? Now you're going to give me a speech ? Because Mrs Weasley burned my ears already , and honestly I'm not in the mood for the 'what you did was wrong' talk ! " the boy mumbled , covering his ears with his hand , shaking his head .

"Come on kid , you know me better than that , Remus will never get under my skin , but if I ever become polite , smash a pranking book in my head , please ! " Sirius joked , Harry joined him and grabbed the nearest book hitting Sirius in the head with it .

"You said 'please' ! "

"Starting from now " Sirius said coolly , then he became sober " ... kiddo I am not interrogating you , but I need to know ... why did you do that ? "

"Because , I'm tired of people telling me what to do with my life , control my moves , giving me pity looks for me being an orphan etc etc ... , Sirius I didn't return , so I would be the same little , stupid Harry , who would do what he was told without any questions . I came back because , I want people to know that things changed , I changed , I don't need protection anymore , not that I was given protection for real , I was given protection , so I would keep fighting with Voldemort until one of us is dead . That's the first reason I left , I've trained , I've got stronger and it's still not enough ... there is always something coming up and I glue with me people that I care about , making them risk their lives for me , and I want to make it stop , once and forever ! "

"Harry , these people wouldn't risk their lives for you if they don't love you , am I right ? ... "

"Maybe ... " Harry sighed bowing his head

"Finally knocked some sense in him Sirius ? " a female voice asked , they raised their heads both , to see Hermione leaning on the doorway .

"Not as much as you would like ! " Sirius replied , Harry was smirking at her

"If he wears that stupid smirk on purpose , then it's fine with me " she said , his smirk got bigger while looking at her .

"Wipe it off Potter , I'm still mad at you ! " she warned him , Sirius whispered something in Harry's ear , then left the room with a grin on his face and slightly chuckling "I'll let you two talk "

"What did he say ? "

"Try to not break the bed , it's my room and I still need to sleep in it "

"That old man ! " cried Hermione , not really surprised about his comment "Put me down Potter , put me down now ! " cried Hermione again this time laughing after Harry picked her up bridal style

"I don't think so Granger ! " He chuckled as he went to his room , while holding onto her , until they entered , where he finally let go .

"You are an idiot , and you will not be breaking as many rules as you think you will this year !" she smiled mischievously "Because I was made a ... prefect ! So if any idea comes through that little head of yours , better forget it noe " . Harry just smirked again .

"Stop haha Harry stop it tickles hahaha " seconds after her laughter died , Hermione gasped from Harry's sudden move picking her up , her legs wrapping around his waist . He laid her down on the bed and started to kiss her most sensitive spots .

"Is it so wrong , that I want to celebrate , my_ perfect_ lady ? " Harry asked innocently , as they gave each other a perfect kiss on the lips , and begun undressing themselves .

The next morning Harry was the first one to wake up he was laying on his back with one wrapped arm around Hermione's waist who was sleeping and resting her head and hand on his chest . He looked down and saw that she was awake too , but none of them , wanted to break this moment , they looked in each other's eyes and shared a passionate kiss on the lips

"Morning love " Harry said kissing her head

"Morning ... " she replied before yawning then reached up to another kiss , they eventually got dressed , he lazily managed to sit on the edge of the bed , putting on his pants and shoes , Hermione was already dressed and heading to the door .

"Does that mean you forgave me ? " He asked unsure

"Didn't we sort things out last night ? " she asked raising an eyebrow " Actually no , I will forgive you for sure , if you promise me one thing ! " she replied walking up to him , planting a kiss on his scar

"Anything Mione m anything , just name it ! " he said wrapping his arms around her waist , resting his head on her belly

"Promise me you won't ever lie or hide things from me Harry , I think I deserve that , I'm not just your friend anymore "

"Before I do that there is only one thing I want to reveal to you ... it's a-about the Dursley's "

"I - I kinda figure it out ... " she smiled sadly tears welling up in her eyes

"How ? " His head snapped up , face , with evident shock

"T-that bruise on your neck w-was too big for a simple fall on the stairs , a-and I didn't see Pigwidgeon until we got here ... plus ... the way you're always talking about them , gave me an assurance , that you are not very close "

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so bright " Harry muttered feeling Hermione's tears running down on his bare skin

"Who else knows ? " she cried softly , wiping her tears from her eyes .

"Ron and ... Dumbledore ... Mione please forgive me for not telling you , I promise ... no , I swear , from now on I will tell you everything !" Harry hung his head down in shame

"I will but you have to do one thing for me in return ! " she placed her hands on his face , making him look in her eyes"You have to tell everyone , including Dumbledore in Grimmauld Place , about 'The cursed scar' , Harry that's the deal take it or leave it " she said this time with firm voice then continued "Harry they have to know ... "

"They won't understand , they'll lock me in a cage , or they'll not let me go back to Hogwarts ! "

"I won't let this happen , Ron won't let this happen ... we are with you Harry , not against you " Hermione said , running her hand through his hair , he thought about it for a minute , then captured her lips in a kiss

"For you , anything ... , but , you own me another night " she smiled and returned the kiss giggling , soon they went downstairs and had breakfast . After that Hermione remained in the kitchen , to help Mrs Weasley with the dishes , while Harry and Ron went into the living room playing a game of wizard chess

"It's been a long time since we did something like this , huh ? " Harry said moving a chess piece

"Yeah ... I missed doing_ that_ ! " he grinned moving his own piece taking Harry's down

"Damn ... " Harry muttered under his breath "So you heard about the new sheriff in town ? Hermione's been made a prefect and seems like 'we won't be breaking , as many rules this year , as we thought' so our school days are counted " for some reason Ron turned white and looked at him

"Hermione perfect ? Bloody hell ... " he murmured shaking his head

"Did something happen ? " Harry asked with a frown

"Well ... I - I " Ron couldn't finish his sentence because Mrs Weasley came into the room squealing like a high school girl

"Ronnie my prefect boy , look what I got for you " she said as she unfolded a package , showing a new broomstick in all it's glory , Ron's eyes widened in amazement as he slowly touched his new gift making sure it's real

"M-mom t-this ... I mean ... Bloody Hell ... I-I ... " he was at loss of words , he couldn't think of anything rationally to say , he embraced his mother lovely , giving Harry a badge with a ''P'' on it ... , now Harry's was at loss of words .

"Harry can I borrow Hedwig and send a letter to my parents ? I mean perfect is a word that , they really love ... " Hermione said popping her head in the doorway , after Mrs Weasley left the room

"Yeah sure ... oh and Mione ? Send a letter to Dumbledore , to bring his pensieve too ... "she smiled , nodded and left the room , Ron looked at Harry curiously, raising a red eye brow

"I decided to ... tell them about 'The cursed scar' ... " Harry barely choked out the words . which refused to come out of his neck .

"Are you sure ? " Ron asked stunned

"They have to know ... they would have find out anyway ... I'm telling tonight ... want to join the story ? "

"Of course mate , and if they try to lock you into a cage , don't worry I won't let that happen " Ron grinned , as he put his arm around Harry's shoulder , in a brotherly way

"What would I do without you ? " Harry grinned back

In the night time everyone gathered around the fireplace enjoying dinner m until Dumbledore flooed in the room with his pensieve in his hand.

"I am sorry to interrupt your family moment , but I got this morning a letter , so I brought my pensieve because we will surely use it and also ... there is a story that we all need to hear , don't we ? " he glanced at the golden trio before placing his pensieve on a table in the middle of the room

"It began in March ... more exactly March 15th , this year ... " Harry said , swallowing nervously , as the memory started to show it's self ...


	10. Chapter 10 - The Cursed Scar Part 1

_*Flashback on March 15th , year 1996*_

Harry , Hermione and Ron were currently in Spain traveling back to London . They camped into a forest , knowing no one would look for them there , but they were sure of one thing , Voldemort , Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix LeStrange (a witch who escaped from Azkaban to serve the Dark Lord also known cousin of Sirius Black) were looking for them , searching every inch of the world with the Death Eaters spread everywhere , that you never know who to put your trust in ...

"We are running out of food and medicine ... " said Harry looking at Hermione , who was tending Ron's injured arm , after a battle with some Death Eaters , who discovered them in a muggle restaurant .

"I am going out , so ... behave " he wanted to take his wand from the night stand , but Ron stopped him , by grabbing Harry's arm with his good one .

"You don't go anywhere Harry ! You can't risk You-know-who to catch you right ? If you go out , you're taking us " Ron said firmly , they were not using his name anymore , since it was used as a tracking system .

"Harry , Ron is right even , if nothing is going to happen , hopefully , we must go out together , so we could protect ourselves better ... "Hermione joined too , with a soft tone

"No ! Look what happened to Sarah , she wanted to help us and she got killed and tortured right before our eyes , he wants my blood to rise again , remember ? He just got a bloodied cloth from me after the first task , so he got his body back , but that doesn't mean he is weak , no ! He gets stronger every day , but he needs my blood , to fully rise again ! "

"And that's just one more reason , to stay perfectly hidden , you idiot " Ron snapped , the boys glared at each other , until Hermione got between them .

"Stop right now ! This is exactly what he wants ! Fight one with another then go on separate ways , is that what you want too ? " she looked at them , to see if they still want to continue , ... thankfully none did

Later , when they got out of the forest , they got into a town , where they bought food supplies , medicine and some meals , to have a good dinner that night . Passing this small town , they got again into a green field , and right before them was another forest , that ties Spain with France , almost entering the forest , they stopped dead in their tracks , hearing a voice behind them

"My , my , if it isn't Potter , the blood traitor and the mudblood ... going somewhere ? " Pettigrew asked , with some Death Eaters besides him , and Nagini at his feet , smirking victoriously at them .

"Away from you " Harry shouted , taking out his wand , along with Ron and Hermione

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen Potty ...AVADA KEDAVRA ! " he yelled pointing his wand to Harry , luckily it missed him .

"Love me so much eh ? EXPELLIARMUS ! " he pointed his wand at Pettigrew , but he dodged it , and it hit one Death Eater .

"STUPEFY ! "Ron yelled to another Death Eater , they were seven , now they are five to handle .

"CRUCIO ! " one of them yelled , it almost hit Hermione , missing her by inches , who pointed her wand at him angrily .

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS "

"Come on Pettigrew , give up you are never going to defeat us , REDUCTO ! " Harry yelled as the spell hit Nagigi , who was crawling towards the trio , throwing the snake backwards , and making it hide in some bushes .

"Ohh , you shouldn't have done that ... " Peter hissed , glaring hard at him , as he cast the spell , instantly hitting Harry "SECTUMSEMPRA ! " he could feel his body started to bleed from every inch , especially where it hurts most , like someone was slowly cutting him open , hurts way more than cruciatus curse , at least there , the pain disappears after some time ... he let out a wild groan of pain , clutching his head , where the spell hit him . Hermione and Ron were immediately next to him , after defeating three more Death Eaters , with wands ready for duel .

"Mmm , you've gotten stronger Potty ... I can feel it ... the power of hate , growing inside your small and weak body ... for now you are free to go ... , but not without a _gift_ from my master ... goodbye Potter , we will see each other again ... soon " Pettigrew chuckled darkly , as he vanished , with the last Death Eaters .

"Gift ? What gift ? What the bloody hell , did he mean by gift ? " Ron spoke alarmed , trying to understand his words .

"I don't know and I don't care ! " Hermione cried , trying to stop Harry's bleeding with every healing spell that crossed her mind

Suddenly , out of nowhere , Nagini appeared again from the bushes , moving slowly to give Harry his gift , as his friends were too worried , to see the snake coming closer ... and it happened in one blink of an eye ... the snake jumped at his head , where the spell has hit him before , and bite him hard , right on his scar . Harry screamed in agony grabbing his scar with both hands , the pain felt like torture more blood coming out , he screamed again this time louder , and kept screaming , until he lost his consciousness , Nagini had done her job and returned to her true master .

"Harry ... Harry ... HARRY ! " Hermione screamed terrified " Wake up ! Come on baby wake up , wake up for me ... " she pleaded , already sobbing , and running her fingers through his hair .

"C-Come on Mione w-we have to get him into the tent " Ron , barely managed , to get these words out , as the air completely left his lungs , seeing his best friend dying , fighting his own hot tears too .

He took Harry on his back , and helped a crying Hermione up in two legs , they walked into the woods , as deep as they could until they reached a cave , that wasn't too deep , and tall enough for them to install the tent inside .

"How do we cover the entrance ? " Ron asked worried , gently placing Harry on the ground , Hermione muffling a sob , pointed her wand to a tree "Diffindo" and placed it in front of the cave , as they got into the tent , they begun to heal his wounds and stop the bleeding . After an hour , or so , Harry's wounds were mostly healed , and some bandages on his arms , his forehead , with his scar , were the only that continued to bleed slightly .

"He will be fine right ? He has to be fine ... " Ron said , breaking the silence

"I don't know ... " Hermione whispered "Tergeo (on his forehead) , Ron I never heard him scream like that , and the bite ... that must be his gift from Vol-... You-Know-Who ... it can't be good ... "

For the next week , Ron would go out for medicine , and Hermione would stay in the cave waiting for Harry to wake up , but nothing ... he was still unconscious and Hermione was trying , everyday , new spells . Ron even brought her , a specialized healer's book , but nothing was working .

"Ron , I'm really worried , he hasn't woken up by now , and lately his temperature , was raising , so high , that I barely could keep it down ... I think we should return ... to the Wizarding World ... " she told him , while replacing Harry's cloth on his forehead , with a wet new one "Glaciatus" she murmured and the cloth became ice .

"You know we can't go back ... we need to find out _his_ plans ... " Ron said , crossing his arms to his chest

"I know Ron , but look at him , he's dying ! " Hermione shouted looking once at her best friend , once at her lover .

"We don't know for sure , maybe he needs more time ! He's still breathing right ? "

They couldn't argue more , because a huge explosion was heard , so they rushed outside , to see Voldemort himself with a little army behind him . Oh they were totally screwed . Hermione , took one last look at Harry's iced rag , that was melted now ...

'This is not good' she thought to herself , before looking back outside , to see that Bellatrix and Wormtail were there too.

"The Blood traitor and his little girlfriend , what a surprise , protecting their friend ... OUT OF MY WAY " Voldemort hissed , with Nagini , already swirling around his body .

* * *

_**A/N : I got this from Naruto , so when Harry starts to get angry , the dark marks spread on his body making him powerful and darker . Also 'Glaciatus' is a spell of my own , whatever you point it at (person or thing) , turns completely in ice . **_


	11. Chapter 11 - The Cursed Scar Part 2

"What did you do to Harry ? "an angry Hermione demanded to know , it didn't matter to her that she was talking to the darkest wizard , who ever existed , she wanted answers .

"Watch your tone filthy mudblood ! " Bellatrix warned , wand in her hand , preparing to attack her

"No Bella , let her ... hmm , you wonder , so much about my gift ? Well , let me say , it will give Harry the power , I , need to take down the world , by controlling him , or he will die trying to resist me " Voldemort snarled

"He will never join you ! " Ron shouted

"Now , now , please master , let me kill them ! "Bellatrix pleaded with the Dark Lord

"Not now my dear Bella , first we wait for Princess Potter to wake up from his beauty sleep , and then we will torture them , right in front of his poor eyes " Wormtail grinned

"But , why to wait ? " Voldemort asked with an evil smile turning to Ron and Hermione "INCARCEROUS ! " , they were tied on the ground not being able to move instantly .

"CRUCIO ! " they tried to support the pain , but it was unbearable , almost letting out a small scream , Voldemort wasn't pleased with only that .

"CRUCIO" they screamed in pain finding it hard to resist , they couldn't even move with their bodies tied to the ground, they took one last look , at where Harry is , then waited for inevitable to happen , one tear sliding down Hermione's face

"CRUCIO ! CRUCIO ! CRUCIO ! " Voldemort laughed , along with his small army , enjoying Ron and Hermione's agony , until the Dark Lord decided

"It was fun , but I'm bored now ... AVADA KE- " he couldn't finish his spell , because inside the cave a huge explosion was heard , rocks falling down covering the entrance , as someone got out of there . The dark power that was felt , sends shivers down everyone's spines , so much power ... so dark .

"Hermione ... Ron ... who did this to you ? " Harry asked entering the light , but he wasn't himself , he ripped his bandages , all of them revealing his fully healed wounds . From his scar , dark marks began to extend on his body , covering him totally , his emerald-green eyes , were full of darkness , analyzing quickly what's happening .

"Who did this to you ? " he asked again with an ice cold voice , now his body was full of dark marks , his face , his neck , his arms , his legs , you could see them everywhere on him . Hermione was trembling by only looking at him .

"I did it ! " Dolohov snickered in his face , in one blink of an eye Harry was behind him , he grabbed his arms both from behind , and his leg was fixed on the man's back beginning to push Dolohov forward , so he could not move .

"You used this arms , to hurt my friends , how about I break them both ? "Harry smirked darkly at the idea , hearing his pleadings

"No no ! Don't ! " his pleading gave Harry a pleasure he hadn't tasted before , but this man hurt his friends , so he just kept pushing with his leg , until he broke his arms literally . He bent down , to the screaming in pain man , no hint of emotion or guilt on his face "Don't worry , you are never going to have , to use them again " he whispered , loud enough for Hermione and Ron , to hear him "Avada Kedavra" with these words , Dolohov was dead , so Harry turned his attention , to the others craving for the pleasure of killing

In one second , he vanished away from Dolohov , as Harry's fist made contact with the back of one Death Eater's neck , who approached and tried to attack Ron and Hermione , from behind , while they weren't paying attention , throwing him , forwards his head hitting a hard rock , killing him instantly . Harry took a few steps and placed his hands on his friends' shoulders

"Now ... I'm not so good with healing and offensive spells . I prefer attack and kill or be killed ... " he said not looking at them , he muttered something inaudible , as they felt the most deepest wounds healing , as if they were just some simple scratches .

"This power ... is too much for him ... " Hermione thought shivering , feeling his dark aura in the contact of his hand to her skin , as Harry vanished again , next he just broke someone's neck vampire style and the man fell dead on the ground .

Hermione took one look at Voldemort , who was smirking as if he got exactly what he wanted for Christmas , while Bellatrix and Wormtail were standing behind him , they had brave faces , but if you looked closely , you could see they were frightened by Harry's darkness too .

"Mione ... this is not our Harry ... " Ron whispered also frightened , as Harry was using the killing curse , on many Death Eaters

"I know ... it's the power and the dark marks on his body ... they make him hungry for magic and murder ... I'm so scared ..." Hermione whispered back

"Me too ... " Ron admitted , watching Harry putting all the Death Eaters dead bodies , all into one place .

"Who's next ? " Harry asked with a sadistic smile , his eyes thirsty for blood , flipping his wand in the air "Oh I almost forgot ... " he turned to the dead , laying group , and pointed his wand at them "Incendio ... " the bodies began to burn and turn to ashes

"I really don't like to clean up my messes " he said to no one in particular

Hermione covered her face with her hands in shock , as she and Ron watched in horror , at the burning bodies wide-eyed , then at Harry , not even a frown of guilt on his face as he turned to them .

"If anyone , dares to stop this little fire , gets in there got it ? " he warned the remained persons alive .

"Harry ... mate stop , this isn't you ! " Ron gulped , trying to get up

"Really mate ? This isn't me ? I'm still 15 , I have the same eye color , same skin and same hair , tell me what changed ? " Harry laughed , the next second being in front of Ron , grabbing the red-head boy by his shirt , and forcing him up in two legs "What changed mate ? " he spat the word 'mate' like it was poisoned or something .

"Harry let him go ! " Hermione shouted scared , Harry now being in front of her

"Still bossy ? Still never let people have some fun , eh ? " Harry asked ironically

"You call this fun ? Harry please stop ! " Hermione cried

"Why ? To be weak again ? No thanks ! "

"Harry you were never weak ! "

"I was Hermione ... I was ... but now ... with this (he pointed to his scar which spread the dark marks ) I can control everything , I feel powerful magic , in every inch of my body ... so much power ... feels so good ... no one can beat me now ! " he was beyond controling everything around , still the power made him want even more .

Harry turned his head , now on the battle ground , was only Voldemort , him , Ron and Hermione , the Death Eaters who turned ashes , Bellatrix with Wormtail left , when he wasn't paying attention to them .

"Harry ... , you want power , and so do I " Voldemort said "Think about it , Harry , you and me can kneel the both worlds , get rid of the mudbloods , punish all the blood traitors ... rule the world " Voldemort grinned

"Aa , I don't think so ! My friends , over here , stay alive ! " he said , pointing with his arm , to Ron and Hermione

"The blood traitor and the mudblood live ... if you chose to join me ! " Voldemort smirked

"WHAT ? " Hermione and Ron yelled shocked

"Fine by me ! " Harry said in the same time

"Harry you seriously can't do that " Ron shouted , his voice cracking

"And why not ? I can do whatever I want , and I want to go with him to get more power , and that's exactly , what I am going to do ! " Harry replied simply

"Harry , no , please don't ! "Hermione cried

"I don't think so , you know , you should thank me for being alive ... goodbye ! " he said as he and Voldemort vanished

"NO ! COME BACK YOU IDIOT ! " Ron , yelled angrily , kicking the ground

Hermione , begun to cry , wrapping her arms , around her stomach , thinking ''And I didn't even get the chance to tell him "


	12. Chapter 12 - The Cursed Scar Part 3

Harry , found himself wandering around in Voldemort's hideout and realized that these dark marks started to extend on his body , only when he felt only very much anger or even hate , anger for the people who hurt his friend and girlfriend and hate for the person who ordered that to happen . But since then he calmed down , killing the respective , and strangely enjoying their pain and useless pleadings , but with the marks or not , there was something glued on his mind forever , he will never in his life join the dark forces . So , he only needs a diversion , to get out of this place , as soon as possible , but not before he learned a bit of Voldemort's next plans , to know what to expect in future .

He went into the shadows , and stayed hidden , listening . He was quite surprised to see Voldemort , talking so clearly about his ideas , even if he knew , that Harry was around .

"My loyal servants , I gathered you here today to build again , what I had and lost ... an army . I believe you will serve me until death , you will do as I say , even if I ask you to die , you will die for me , knowing you died for a noble cause . In exchange of that , the ones who shall remain alive will get to see a world ruled by dark magic ... with my secret weapon , we can kneel the people who will disobey us , are you with me ? " Voldemort announced

"Yes we are , our lord ! " the Death Eaters shouted along with Bellatrix , Wormtail and to Harry's surprise , Lucius Malfoy , who began clapping . He was still a Death Eater

'_Interesting I could use that in so many ways_' Harry thought smirking

"My lord ... I am sorry to interfere , but why don't we attack now ? Why don't we take down the Wizarding World starting with Hogwarts ? Potter is gone , he ran like a coward , no one has heard of him in a year already ... " Lucius said calmly , Voldemort gave a laugh from his seat m at the head of the table m that was heard until the other side . Bellatrix and Pettigrew , shivered , by only remembering , what happened last time they saw Harry Potter .

"My dear Lucius , you didn't hear that too much , isn't good ? We will take everyone down step by step that they will not know what hit them , and as for Potter maybe he ran , but the boy is like a pesky insect , you don't know when he makes his appearance . Not only for you , but for my entire servants ... not a long time ago I've encountered Potter and let me say that boy is full of surprises . "

"Yes my lord , I apologize again for my interference ! " Malfoy said looking down

'_I can't listen anymore , this is so boring , at least I know their attack plan and it __won't be__ soon ... time to get out of here ..._' Harry thought , sneaking around , trying to find a way out

_**To Ron and Hermione ...**_

"What do we do now , Ron , what do we do ? " Hermione asked once she stopped crying

"What do you mean ? We find that idiot and knock some sense in him ! " Ron replied angrily

"You saw him , you saw how pleasured he was with his 'little fire' , how do we fix that ? " Hermione said shakily

"I don't know , we will think about it on the way , can you cast any locating spell , is there even such a thing or can I just 'Accio Harry' ? "

"No , but ... " a weird sound came from the bushes

"You are still here ? I thought , you would've left by now , considering what fight took place here , you're still alive as the Dark Lord said " none other than Lucius Malfoy came out of the shadows with three Death Eaters following him

"What do you want Malfoy ? " Ron snapped , he was in really no mood to fight a Malfoy

"I was send here to finish what my lord wanted to do from beginning ... kill you ! " Lucius said calmly

"EXPELLIARMUS ! " Hermione disarmed one Death Eater

"STUPEFY ! " Ron paralysed the second one

"Why you pesky insects CRU- " Lucius pointed his wand at them , but was cut off by another voice from behind

"AVADA KEDAVRA ! " yelled Harry to the third Death Eater "Malfoy eh ? Long time no see ... ! "

"Potter ? Ran like a coward and came to save your friends ? How noble of you ! " the blond man replied turning to him

"Yeah that's me ... " then Harry turned to Ron and Hermione "I leave you for five minutes , and you get in trouble again , now I am a babysitter too ? "

"Shut up , we never asked for your help ! " Ron snapped to him

"Ron it's not him , it's the scar that makes him like that " Hermione whispered

"What are you doing here ? " he asked narrowing eyes at Lucius ignoring Ron

"I'm here to kill your dear friends ! " he said taking one step forward

"Oh yeah ? AVADA KEDAVRA ! " Harry yelled killing the second Death Eater

"Well . tell Voldemort . I have a message for him ! " Harry grinned , the dark marks extending on his skin again

"Levicorpus" he pointed his wand to the last Death Eater alive and then vanished to Lucius Malfoy grabbing his face with his hands glaring deeply "Legilimens" , now his mind was at Harry's will and soon Lucius began trembling , wide eyes and sweating fast , as he fell on the ground , images of him and his wife , tortured by their own son , who is watching their pain , full of joy "No ... no stop ! My son no ! ... Draco , no ... STOP "

"What are you doing to him ? " Ron yelled , grabbing Harry by his shoulder , making him look into his eyes .

"Relax it's nothing ! " Harry smiled unaffected

"Stop it now ! What are you doing ? " this time Ron grabbed Harry by his shirt shaking him

"I got into his mind ... now his worst fears are showing one after another , until he can't support anymore ... such a lack of a fun , are you ? "Harry sighed as he went to Lucius

He put again his hands on Malfoy's face "Stop , the fears are gone , nothing happened . If you ever do any harm to my friends , I will torture you , again , and again , and again , until you will be begging me , for a peaceful death ... go back to the hideout and tell them you found nothing ! Obliviate ! " Lucius Malfoy disappeared out of the sight .

Harry turned around and smirked darkly to the Death Eater "You are the last one ! " he said as he began walking towards him ignoring him useless pleadings to spare his poor life " No , please ! I beg you "

Hermione was trembling , all this time , watching in horror , to what Harry has become . Tears began falling down again , she had to do something , she had to stop him "NO HARRY STOP ! " she yelled , getting up in two legs , running after him , as she embraced him tight from behind , sobbing on his back.

"Please stop , Harry , this isn't you " she whispered with shaky voice "Voldemort is controlling you , that thing is controlling you ... just stop ... Harry ... Harry I'm pregnant ... " he turned his head to her

Wide emerald-green eyes , meet puffy chocolate-brown eyes , she smiled sadly and whispered "You remember don't you ? The time when we thought there is no tomorrow , so we made love , that at least we will die happy ? I'm pregnant ... congratulations daddy ... " she sobbed again embracing him even harder .

The dark marks began to remove themselves , now they weren't covering even an inch of his body , he looked at her in the eyes and said "Congratulations too mommy" Harry was back . Hermione broke into a huge smile , her eyes lit up , as they embraced tight again , he picked her up and spun her around "You're back " she cried happily as he put her down looking into her eyes

"I really am , thank you for believing in me , god I'm so sorry , baby please forgive me "

"It doesn't matter , I'm so glad you're back , Ron ... RON ! "

Ron this whole time , managed to get to the scared Death Eater , when Harry wasn't paying attention , now he was free , and alive of course with erased memory . Ron when he saw Harry was back , broke too into a huge grin , as he hugged his best friend.

"And I wanted badly to hit your head with something "

"I know ... I am so so so sorry , guess I kinda scared you huh ? " Harry said scratching the back of his neck "Well good news , now I know what causes it , and how to control it , but there's one thing ... You-Know-Who plans to attack and to take down the Wizarding World , that means we have to warn everybody , so ... "

"We go home ... ? " Ron smiled

"We go home ... ! " Harry smiled back taking Hermione into his arms once again capturing her soft lips with his as he took Hermione's hand in his "Let's go home mommy " .


	13. Chapter 13 - Back To Hogwarts

No one's Pov

Everyone in the room , remained frozen at what they just witnessed . Harry could feel all the eyes turning to him , as if wondering if he's gonna attack , even Dumbledore was wordless to this situation. Harry excused himself hurriedly , leaving the building , as fast as he could , he kept walking around Grimmauld Place until he found hid behind some trees an old abandoned park .

Those eyes ... all those eyes made him have a small second thought was it better if he didn't come back ?

"All of them ... all of them were looking at me like they thought I'm going to explode and repeat history again ... scared of me almost ... " Harry thought . He just sat there for another two hours finding great that he was alone and he could think over how much things changed over the years . He decided it should be better to return , before worrying them too much , but as soon as Harry entered the house he was crushed into a breath-taking hug by none other than his godfather

"Oh Harry I thought you left again , I'm so sorry , you've been through so much , I wasn't there with you for that thing 'Scar Mark' don't worry I talked to Dumbledore everything is fine , are you all right you look a little ... purple ? " Sirius ranted like Mrs Weasley who was doing the same thing to Ron while Hermione and Remus were having a good time laughing at them .

"He can't breathe Sirius " Remus chuckled , he let go of Harry his head hitting the floor

"Oh Merlin I did again , wait ... if he's red raise the head if he's pale raise the tail , is he red or pale ? " Sirius ranted again , he raised Harry by the head and turned him to Remus almost breaking the boy's neck .

"He's terminated ! " Remus sighed , Sirius let go , Harry's head hit again the floor .

"Remember me to never let you be my nurse " Harry coughed desperate for air

"Sorry Harry , Padfoot isn't usually like that , but Dumbledore told us some disturbing news and he got a little bit worried ... Harry I'm sorry , but when The Minister found out you're returning to Hogwarts they insisted for you to compete again in the Triwizard Tournament , as the last time it finished ... bad and you didn't even finish the second task "

"Honestly ... I kinda expected that to happen , I mean I ran away in the middle of the Tournament ... but I'm not worried and neither should be Padfoot" Harry said looking at Sirius , who was now trying to free Ron from Mrs Weasley's embrace .

"I have the best team to help me , I will be fine " Harry said proudly , wrapping his arm over Hermione's shoulder , turning back to Remus "I have my favorite uncle , my favorite godfather , the brightest witch of her age and " he turned around to face Ron who was still crushed in a suffocating hug "... my favorite best mate soon-to-be-chocked-by-his-own-mother " he laughed .

"For Merlin's sake Molly ! You're killing the poor child " Sirius cried still trying to free Ronald , this time she finally let go , as her son was taking deep breath as many as he could .

After a few days ...

It was officially September 1 the day everyone would be returning to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry . On the 9 3/4 peron was waiting anxiously to start his journey the Hogwarts Express which was filled with all kind of students year one to seven . The last persons to get into the train were three cloaked figures pulling three trunks with them , when they found an empty compartment , Harry , Hermione and Ron took off their cloaks . Enjoying the journey back to Hogwarts when the train arrived , they were the last one's to get down with their cloaks on , they've waited silently in a hidden place in the great hall , waiting for Dumbledore to start his annual speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts ! " he began " I hope you had a good summer , as to this year I hope will be better than the last one , as for those who don't know me I am Albus Dumbledore the Head Master , if you have an issues you may come to my office where we will discuss openly "

'It's show time ! ' Ron smirked to his best friends , making a silent spell with his wand , they appeared in front of Dumbledore looking straight at the four houses' tables . The youngest students gasped in a shock getting behind older year's backs , as some stupid professor (ehm Snape ehm) tried to hex them , but was taken back by McGonagall who wanted some explications from the Head Master about the three cloaked figures .

Dumbledore gave smiled widely and he finished proudly "As their searches have ended , I am honoured to announce , that they have decided to come back home , finish their studies and meet some old friends "

As soon as these words were said the entire Great Hall , wide eyed , frozen in their place , with a big gasp of amazement as Harry , Hermione and Ron took off their hoods ...

The room faded into a 5 seconds silence as all Gryffindors exploded in shouts of joy and aplauses each sixth year going to hug them , it felt so good to see their old mates safe and well , Dean , Seamus , Neville , Lavender , Parvati , Padma , Katie Bell , and many more . The shouts and applauses didn't stop , they became even louder , Cho was the first one from other houses , who hugged first Hermione , then Ron , and when she got to Harry she wrapped her arms around his neck into a tight embrace . Even the teachers joined , McGonagall for example , Hagrid nearly crushed them but they didn't mind , Flitwick gave each a smile and a nod , a weird old lady in pink greeted them as if they were her children .

The Slytherins sneered after managing to close their dropped jaws , truly some of them were quite shocked , seeing The Golden Trio back in school . Draco Malfoy took one look at Snape's reaction , only to see him with slight jaw drop , watching the trio being embraced by the Hogwarts students . And one second after , with a silent 'pop' every teacher disappeared from the sight , letting the 'party to go on' and 'the trio to get comfortable back in their second home'

"W-What are they ? I thought they were dead " Pansy Parkinson said stuttering

"The just want some attention , forgot how wild things went when they 'disappeared' I think they just ran like cowards thinking the Dark Lord is after them ! " Blaize sneered

"Wait till my father hears about this ! " Draco Malfoy cried smashing his fist against the table , he glared at the trio until something caught his eye as his glare turned to a smirk .

"What happened Draco ? " Crabbe asked

"Come with me ! " he said ignoring Crabbe's question , he got up and walked along with Crabbe , Goyle and Pansy towards Harry Hermione and Ron . The greetings stopped , as if a silencio spell was put around , and stepped aside , so the trio would face the Slytherins .

"Weasley ... Potter ... Granger ... " Draco greeted with fake tone

"Malfoy ... "Harry greeted back , taking one step forward

Draco smirked at Harry , then spoke out loud , for the students of every house to hear his words "Well Potter , you ran like a coward and now decided to come back here hiding from you-know-who , 'ohh he's after me , I have to hide he's after me' " Malfoy mimicked a frightened little Harry as he turned his attention to Ron

"And Weasley , look at you , leaving your siblings like that , ohh poor little Weasley , don't worry that little bird brain of yours , your family is still as poor as even nothing changed . You know what ? For your return , I will be kind enough tomorrow at breakfast , to throw you some of my food rests , maybe you'll be able to feed your family " Ron took a step forward with a dangerous dark look , but was held back by Fred , while George took his wand from his hand before he did anything that may cause him trouble later , if glares could hurt , Malfoy would be dead by now .

Then Malfoy took a step towards Hermione "And little filthy mudblood , what is that ? " he asked looking at his stomach not waiting for an answer "Let me guess on your little 'journey' you and this pathetic Weasley were together , but you couldn't use your bookworm head , to think about protection charms as you got in Potter's pants too ? Or you've slept with them both , and now you don't know who the child belongs too ? "

He took a breath then sighed "I feel poor for the child , going to be a mudblood just like you , you know what ? For the good of the child , kill it , make an abortion , or even better ... hope it dies in labor ... along with you "

At this Harry lost control , he lunged at Draco , Ron too , punched him in the face he threw Malfoy on the floor as they started beating him until they were dragged away from Malfoy , as soon as Malfoy was free , he got up and ran straight to the Slytherin tower with his face bloodied . Harry and Ron were struggling in Dean and Seamus' grips to break free and go after him .

"Guys leave him alone , he got a warning he will shut his mouth now ! " Dean shouted , their struggles beginning to stop

"Boys , he is not worth it , he will never be worth the effort , that's why I don't pay attention to any of Slytherins " Hermione said with soft tone . When they were finally freed , they turned to the other Gryffindors , who looked at them with victory smiles and said

"Well ? No 'Welcome Back' party for us ? " Everyone went to the Common Room celebrating .


	14. Chapter 14 - Punishment

No one's Pov

Another two weeks after the grand come back , Harry woke up with a start knowing he might be late , got dressed , put on his robes , grabbed his books , and went hurriedly downstairs to take breakfast while in the boys dormitory was no one else around . On his way he met the youngest Weasley and only girl , almost knocking down the poor girl

"What's with the hurry , is it about You-know-who ? " Ginny asked in a mocking tone

"Relax , it's not about him , at least not now " he said giving her an 'I'm sorry' look

"Then what is it ? " she raised an eyebrow , then it clicked , "Hermione's birthday ... ! " she said with a nod , finally understanding

"Yes ... and I have no bloody idea what to get her " Harry cried with a shook of his head "So do the math , Hermione's birthday , plus Quidditch , plus all the OWLs for the next two weeks , plus taking the entire fifth year along with this one , plus the Triwizard Tournament that is coming ... "

"Wow that's a lot of trouble for you ... here is the thing , you go take your OWLs and train for the tournament , and I will help you by finding the perfect gift for Hermione , how does that sound to you ? "

"Like a Prefect , thanks a lot ! " he grinned again , and turned around , when he remembered something else

"Hey Ginny wait ! " Harry shouted as she turned around too , he got back facing her , her blue eyes meeting his emerald green , and he kissed her cheek "Your present for my birthday ... I loved it ! "

Ginny was taken back by his gesture so much , that she blushed scarlet , hurriedly mumbling a "Your welcome " she ran in the girls dormitory . He rushed down the hall to his first class , but he knew anyways that he's late for the Defence Against Dark Arts ... he opened the door to see the same old lady dressed all in pink ... so much pink on her ... disgusting for him to watch .

"You're late Mr Potter , and it's already the first day you are going to join us , I guess for the real first two weeks you didn't want to show up ? " she said in fake sweet tone , she looked something close to a very large toad with small neck

"I'm sorry Professor , I was talking with Professor Dumbledore about the OWLs schedule and how I am felling about being back here , you know how he likes to carry on with discussions " Harry lied lightly , he never talked to Dumbledore , he just skipped these two weeks to study for the OWLs , as he doesn't want to fail any of them .

"Very well , I guess we haven't the pleasure to introduce ourselves properly , my name is Dolores Jane Umbridge , and I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year , but I insist you call me Professor Umbridge and be on time on my class " she presented herself with a firm tone , motioning for Harry to go to his place

"My name is Harry Potter , guess you've heard of me before " he said nonchalantly as he sat down

"Quite a lot Mr Potter , still you are getting detention for being late at my class just like any other student "

"Yes Professor Umbridge " Harry replied settling down his fifth and sixth year books , there was something weird about her , that made Harry dislike her from the first place , and he could tell the feeling was mutual , there's no need for a smart person to figure that out .

"And as I was saying ... using defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class? I do not wish to criticise the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention, extremely dangerous half-breeds and of course Mr Potter " Umbridge said looking at an unaffected Harry

"I'm sorry , but Harry has nothing to do with this " Hermione replied firmly

"Oh really Miss Granger ? It takes two for an act , if know what I mean " Umbridge said narrowing her eyes at Hermione's stomach , Hermione blushed crimson and didn't say anything more , this made Harry change his impression of her , he doesn't dislike her ... he hates her ... and all that just after hour one , day one he met her ...

Umbrigde continued her lesson ignoring Harry's glares in particular about what she said , as Harry was ignoring himself , Hermione's 'leave her alone , you don't want to get in more trouble' looks .

At night , ready to take his punishment and go back as soon as possible , Harry knocked on the door and the voice of Umbridge told him to enter , he couldn't wait to get out when he got in , the whole room was painted in pink and every object either magical or muggle was also pink or if it wasn't it sure had a moving cat on it , damn , even those little cups for tea were pink .

"Good evening Mr Potter , sit " Umbridge said gesturing with her head at the chair before her , Harry did as he was told after he closed the door behind him

"Would you do some lines for today Mr Potter ? " she asked pointing to the paper on the table , Harry bent to take his quill , but obviously she stopped him

"No , not with your quill Mr Potter , you will be using a special one of mine " Umbridge told him while she was sounding very delighted that Harry will be using her special quill

"Now I want you to write 'I must not tell lies' " she said

_'How did she found out ? Someone must've told her ... but who ? ' Harry thought_

"How many times ? " Harry asked , realizing something's going on .

"Let's say ... as long as it takes for the message to sink in " what the hell was that supposed to mean ? He began writing anyways , feeling a sharp pain on the back of his palm , he wrote again and again , and saw that the words cut into his skin , after another time he let out a gasp of pain , but he kept writing knowing it will not be good to fight her in her element . Later he stopped from writing , he examined the back of his hand , where were write with his own blood the words 'I must not tell lies' , just like he wrote them on the paper

"I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet . Well , we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening , won't we ? You may go Mr Potter "

Harry got up and silently left the room , going straight to the Gryffindor Tower and to the Common Room , trying to think of a way to get rid of there words before anyone saw them , he told the password to the Fat Lady portrait , and entered the room to see Hermione and Ron waiting for him by the fire place ... oh crap ... for a second his eyes travelled to his hand , they both saw him , when he reached them and sat down she quickly took his hand

"You have to tell Dumbledore " Hermione said immediately , tracing with her finger the bloodied words .

"No ... he's got already enough on his mind ... plus I don't want to give satisfaction to the toad " Harry replied

"Way to go mate , hex the toad or even better prank her " Ron cheered , showing he was on his side .

"Ronald ! " Hermione scolded turning her attention to him " He could get even more detention with that awful woman , or even worse he can be expelled if he does something , she won't take a small prank as an excuse not to throw him out of school "

"So what ? The toad deserves it , I would personally love to see her in a humiliating position , I suggest poison " Ron replied with his back to her , adjusting the fire , making the room warmer . After that he felt tiredness taking over him "I will be going to bed , if you want you can stay here , just don't do anything on that couch , I'm so tired , didn't this teachers ever heard of longer study breaks ? " Ron yawing extending his arms

"It's called weekend Ron " Hermione said rolling her eyes " I guess I will go to bed too " The next morning , he woke up the last one , again , he went downstairs and saw that Hermione was there too , but only her , reading a book like always .

"Morning love , rather hungry today are we ? " he laughed seeing Hermione's plate full of ... well everything that was served in that morning "Where's Ron ? " he asked looking around , not hearing any comment of her small 'breakfast'

"Shut up ! " she said tearing her eyes off the page "He is on the Quidditch Pitch , he's been training so hard lately , it's either him or Cormac McLaggen as a keeper "

"I don't like that guy , so we have Katie Bell , Demelza Robins and Ginny as chasers , Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote , me as a seeker and Ron as a keeper ... so many strangers ... it will be weird playing this year ... "

"What makes you so sure that Ron will get the post ? " Hermione asked eyeing him suspiciously

"Because , I was made Team Captain after Angelina Johnson left last year , even if the team still didn't have a captain , and I still don't like McLaggen ? " Harry said matching her tone , which made her giggle , at how easy he got jealous , at all the older boys who were hitting on her for the looks she got .

They just stood there gazing at each other teasingly and lovingly in the same time until they were snapped back in reality by Harry's owl Hedwig , claiming she wants attention too from her master .

"Hey baby girl " Harry said , caressing her white fur gently "Came here to tell me how you'll be cheering me when I get the cup in my hands ? "

"Right and with the great Harry Potter back , this year will be writing Gryffindor's name on the Quidditch Cup ? " Hermione asked , raising an eyebrow , playfully

"Indeed my love , indeed "

"Take care to not fall off your broom and hit your ego " she said closing the book with a smile

"Never , I wouldn't ruin this pretty face for anything "

Harry got up and helped his girlfriend too , he leaned forward , catching Hermione's lips with his into a kiss , running his hand trough her hair , down to the waist , grabbing her arse with both hands , as a respond to her playful mood . Hermione pushed him away growing red because they were inside the entire Great Hall , but no one seemed to pay a special attention to them .

"Are you mad ? We could have been seen " she scolded him "Come on we have DADA owl " she said taking his hand


	15. Chapter 15 - Happy Birthday

No one's Pov

The DADA OWL was again particularly easier to Harry than the rest , also the Patronus Charm as a bonus was a good surprise to him , now that he's done with the examinations for this week , it means there's more free time for him to think over the day of tomorrow when a special event is taking place .

'I'm sure Hermione doesn't mind to ditch the prefect thing for a night' he thought hopefully as he walked back with Hermione and Ron to the Gryffindor Tower , just now they finished dinner , returning only after they were too full to touch anything else from the table .

"So what do you have in your mind to do tomorrow ? " Hermione asked tiredly , laying down on the big couch with a book in her hands

"Special day since it's free for me and Harry , I will train so hard , I will throw the judge off their chairs " Ron said with a smile , already imagining how great it would be to hear everyone ovationating his name , Hermione rolled her eyes , as if she knew what he is thinking about and turned to her lover with the question in her eyes

"I don't think I will do much since it's my free day , probably study for potions , or help our Ronnie boy here to get his keeper post as I still don't like the other guy " Harry said bored , stating the last part as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Oh ... I guess I will see you after my Ancient Runes OWL and also study more while I wait for both of you in the Hospital Wing " Hermione said not tearing her eyes from her book

"Indeed my love , I haven't seen Poppy in a long time " Harry joked giving her a teasing look

"You could just have a tea with her you know ? No need to get in one of those beds " Ron mumbled with a smirk

"And where would be the fun in that ?" Harry frowned for a second , before answering the question with a question

_**Friday**_

"Morning Harry " Neville said dressed in his school robes , Harry just woke up and barely sat on the edge of the bed , feeling he could fall back in any second

"Morning ... " Harry grunted sounding very sleepy

"Come on mate " Ron cried , grabbing Harry by his shoulders making him stand up "Rise and shine and forget about sleep , today's very big day today and even bigger tomorrow ! "

"Do that again and it will be the last thing you'll ever do " the Chosen One threatened as he slipped back under the covers

"Don't you have somewhere to go ? " Ron asked , while taking the covers off his best friend and throwing them from the window "And wish Hermione happy birthday from me ! " he yelled running downstairs before the green eyed boy could react . Harry blinked a few times , before deciding it was too tired to get back to his sleep , as he got dressed for school .

All day at classes he hasn't shared a single word to Hermione or even a glance , he pretended to ignore all the roses she got per hour from a mysterious guy , and to be deaf on her happy birthday wishes from many Hogwarts students . Truth it wasn't a nice thing to do to your girlfriend , but Harry had prepared a surprised he couldn't spoil until the time came . In the girl's dormitory were Hermione Lavender and Parvati with Ginny too , who were consoling their saddened friend and talking about his unusual behavior

"Seriously now , I mean , not that he forgot it is my birthday , he hasn't even said a single word to me today like I am some kind of ... urgh slytherin " Hermione ranted pacing back and forth around the room

"Come on Hermione you know Harry isn't like that , what did Ron say to you ? " Lavender blushed at the mention of his name

"I don't know ... he has free day , more likely he is on the Quidditch Pitch if tomorrow are the tryouts "

"Maybe they both wait for the perfect moment to wish you happy birthday " Ginny said softly , not even she , knew what was wrong with Harry , she just told him some romantic things he could do with Hermione , but ignoring her on her birthday wasn't on the list .

"Mmm , maybe you're right " Hermione replied tapping her chin thoughtfully , hormones kicked in too and tears welled up in her eyes " ... , but he has a lot on his mind , what if with everything going on he really forgot ? What if I am just another heavy weight on his shoulders ? "

"Hermione Granger don't you dare talk like this about yourself ! You are not some stupid weight on his mind , you are the number one priority on his mind . He loves you Hermione , more than you could imagine ... perhaps you didn't notice , but every time he talks about you there is a glow in his eyes like he is under a love potion , and he has that true smile you can't see on his face unless you or someone important to him are brought in the discussion ... " Ginny cried outraged , about Hermione's opinion on herself , who pulled the red head chick in a very tight hug .

"Thank you so much Ginny " she whispered "And ... I'm really sorry "

"What are apologizing for ? " Ginny asked confused

"You can fool the boys Gin , but you can't fool me , I know about your feelings for Harry" Hermione said wiping her tears away , while Parvati and Lavender listened curiously .

"Hermione I- "

"Let me finish ... ever since our second year , I knew you had a crush on Harry when he saved you in the Chamber of Secrets , even through the boys were oblivious to that . In our third year I realized my own crush on him , but I stayed away knowing you have something for him ... our fourth year , was the year when we got together and the year we left ... and now coming back , me pregnant , and still in a relationship with Harry , only makes things worse for you ... I'm sorry "

"I will be fine ... from the moment you came back , I knew I stood no chance to catch his attention , he has only eyes for you Hermione . No girl can compete with that , trust me I will be fine "

The two girls smiled at each other and embraced again , parting away to see Hedwig enter the room , with a letter in her pecker , Hermione gently took it and read out loud for the girls to hear it :

**_My Mione_**

**_As you know today is the most special day for you in this year , as it is for me too knowing today nothing can upset my love . Tonight we will celebrate , just the two of us , as I will try to give you the best birthday you had in years . As for the roses , they were all sent by me , this day started for you at 8:00 a.m. and until midnight there are exactly 16 hours , per hour I will send you a rose , each meaning one certain hour , at 24:00 p.m. I will give you the last rose that will come with my gift . Meet me at the fire place in Common Room after dinner , good luck on Ancient Runes today ._**

**_Always yours , Harry James_**

"Oh ... sweet Merlin ... " Hermione gasped , with wide eyes and jaw dropped , one hand holding the letter , the other holding another rose , both trembling .

"Oh my lord , this is so romantic " the girls cried together

Hermione finally understood about what Ginny told her . Harry's loving glances through the classes at her , that was look Ginny told her about , probably if a veela crossed by he wouldn't notice . With the day passing , she grew more impatient and she kept thinking about what would Harry plan for her , well you never know what to expect from this boy so it could be anything ...

As the greatest moment had come for her , she walked downstairs somehow knowing she will not spend the night with her room mates . She saw Harry looking at the fire , that was burning warming up the whole room , he must have sensed her presence as he said not turning his head away

"You came " he turned around a smile popping on his face at the sight "You are beautiful "

"I'm not wearing anything special " Hermione replied confused looking at her clothes , they were both wearing casual clothes

"Exactly , now come on love , I've got all night planned just for the two of us "

"Just how I wanted it " she whispered , they leaned in and share a small passionate kiss .

They walked hand in hand , Harry lead her to a secret room hidden close to the kitchen . When he opened the door she gasped loudly , the room was big , with red carpets on the floor , a big brown desk with two seats , one king sized bed with red curtains , two night stands on each side of it , and a wooden crib with blue mattress , close to the bed , with some baby toys inside it too .

"Welcome to _our_ room love " Harry whispered in her ear , wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist , with hands on her stomach feeling their unborn baby kick .


	16. Chapter 16 - Cross The Line

Hermione's Pov

I was so shocked ... my jaw dropped almost to the ground , especially when he said this is our room . He chuckled at my face , he saw that I love it , I finally closed my mouth , but I barely moved my eyes to analyse the room .

"Do you like it ? " he whispered in my ear teasingly

"I-I , h-ow did you , wh-en when ?! Oh Harry I love it ! " was I could stutter , before I turned around and crashed my lips to his .

"Well , I lied to Umbridge about me talking to Dumbledore , I actually talked to McGonagall , she decided that you being pregnant can't always take care on your own of the baby , and since I can't come to your dormitory , McGonagall showed me this room empty , ugly and un-used in years . In these two weeks while I was studying for the OWLs , I was also building this , with some help from Ron and a few House Elves " he explained his lips moving on my neck "... and you know what the best part is ? " he asked huskily , biting on my neck

"Surprise me tiger " I replied , matching his tone , running my left hand through his hair pulling his head closer to me

"It's not done yet ! " he whispered before biting ... hard

"There is more ? " I gasped pulling away from shock again and pain from the bit , I think I will wear a scarf tomorrow ...

"The night isn't over yet , so we have plenty of time to celebrate , so yes there is more to come . Much more to come " Harry explained looking at me with a crooked grin .

"You so spoil me " I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck giving a peck to his lips , he moved again on my neck kissing the spot where he bit earlier .

"Not true , so not true " he whispered turning me around and making visible at the center of the room , a table nice decorated with two candles burning softly and one rose at a plate .

"Are you doing wandless magic again Harry James ? " I asked playing the bad teacher who caught her student without homework

"Me ? " Harry asked innocently , placing his hand to his chest "My love , you must be confusing me with someone else "

"Hmm really ? Have you seen lately , a raven haired boy with emerald green eyes , no glasses , a lightning bolt scar on his forehead doing wandless magic ? "

"Nope , none at all ... but I think I saw a red head boy with freckles and many brothers does that count ? "

"Nope , none at all "

"Well , love don't worry , Dumbledore does only wandless magic , at rare times he uses a wand "

"Well , 'love' , you see , Dumbledore is over a century old and you were like ... fourteen ? ... When you started doing wandless magic or even younger ? " I wondered tilting my head towards him

"What can I say ? It was a surprise for me too and now I'm a master at it ! "

"If you say so ... wait why there is only one chair at the table ? " I raised one eyebrow at him , what is he up to ?

"To answer your question there is only one chair because ... mmm ... I don't really feel like letting you go tonight " he said with a smirk , sliding his arms around me

**_To Ron (also his POV )_**

Man , I am so nervous ... tomorrow are Quidditch tryouts , no pressure at all right ?

Oh yeah , if I screw this up , not only I will be humiliated and a joke to the Slytherins for the next decade , but I will be tagged as 'The Weasley who never did anything special' . I mean Fred and George opened a small joke shop , small because they couldn't afford a big one , Charlie is in Romania working with dragons , Bill is a curse-breaker , Percy is working at the Ministry , even Ginny played Quidditch in Harry's place , to be honest I saw a few of her matches she played great .

And what did I do ? What did poor Ronald Weasley do ? I tell you what he did ... he did nothing ... nothing ... I kicked a small stone with my foot on my way . I was walking into the Forbidden Forest for some fresh air , and some time to think alone , but instead I found Luna Lovegood , feeding something I had no idea what the bloody hell is that creature .

_'Great just what I needed , to meet again this Lonny girl , what's up with the bare foot is this another weird thing of hers ? '_ I thought bitterly

"Hey how come you are on bare foot and not at dinner ? " I asked trying to make a conversation , I couldn't avoid her by now , she saw me when I was walking and I'm not that much of a pig .

"I've lost all my possessions. Apparently people have been hiding them." she said with her small voice

"That's awful ! " I said , feeling bad for what I just thought about her .

"Oh, it's all good fun. But as this is the last night , I really do need them back. "

"Do you want any help finding them? "

"That's all right. My mum always said things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end . " she replied as we looked up and saw a pair of her shoes hanging from the branches of the trees "If not always in the way we expect . Also I feel sorry for you "

"What are talking about ? " I frowned _, does this girl read minds too ?_

"I saw you in the great hall today at breakfast , you think you can't make it in the tryouts , but I've been to one of your training session , believe me you will do well even the Nargles told me that . If you block , look at a friends face in the stands , it will help a lot and give courage "

Hmm ... this loony girl seems to know a thing or two of what she's talking about and I thought she's not that smart .

"Thanks and if someone tries to make fun of you , no matter what house is he/she in , come and tell me . I will give the idiots so much detention that they will treat you like a queen " I said truthfully , meaning every word , realizing no one deserves to be treated like that ... except Slytherins ... and Umbridge .

"Thank you , it was nice talking to you , makes me think I made a real friend " she said smiling at me

"Trust me , you did " I smiled back as we both started to walk back to school together , Hermione was right she is a nice girl after you get to know her a bit ...

**_To Harry and Hermione (Hermione's POV)_**

We ate chatting and laughing , me sitting in Harry's lap , us feeding each other childishly , stealing a kiss when the other wasn't expecting , it didn't even feel like we are in Hogwarts anymore , just in our happy little place having a perfect date without anything disturbing . It truly was the perfect date to take a girl to .

"What did Dumbledore wanted to tell us , I skipped dinner " I said giggling , and kissing his cheeks to clean up all the cream from desert which I spoiled him with .

"He announced the Tournament and told that the champions will be the same , the first task is on November 24th "

"Right on our anniversary day " I giggled again as his lips were touching my neck , his kisses felt like tickles since pregnancy made me very sensitive , and giggling like mad only provoked him to go on .

"Wait , how can Dumbledore make you go through all this again doesn't he has something to say or he'll let you die ? " I asked suddenly feeling angry

"I don't have much to say either , 'I ran like a coward ' (the Ministry said that ) remember ? " Harry replied ... one moment he was all joking , carefree and happy ... in a few seconds he became serious . He got me off his lap and put me down on the chair while he took a few steps away nervously , then turned around . His face was a mix of nervousness and worry , looking down on the floor

"Y-you know ... I don't think I can do this ... " he mumbled not rising his head up

"What ? " I whispered

"I - I can't Hermione ... do the Triwizard Tornament ... get rid of Umbridge the toad , win the Quidditch cup , finish school , find out what the hell happened to Hagrid since I haven't seen him ever since we returned to school , fight Voldemort ... and add to that protecting you , taking care of our soon-to-be-borned child , Ron and the Weasleys , especially Sirius and Remus as they are the closest father figures I have in my life ... it's too much ... "

"What do you mean ? " I whispered again what does he think he is doing ? where is he going with this ?

I heard Harry taking a deep breath , tears started to form in my eyes , so I hung my head as he had risen his

"Right now it's exactly 24:00 p.m. which means the day is over ... " and that's how he breaks up with me ? right after my birthday ? ruining it completely ?

"I can't do all this things and be your boyfriend in the same time ... " my heart was pounding hard in my chest , and I am about to have a breakdown , I felt two of his fingers rising up my chin making me face him , he hand a white rose in his hand .

He wiped my tears , with the rose still in his hand , and something else in his fist "We have a child on the way , we have been dating for almost two years , I know you for more than five already and I love you more than anything or anyone in this world , I thought a lot about us in the last months so ... this is where I cross the line and ... "

He opened his fist still holding the rose , showing a beautiful golden ring as he bent down in one knee "I , Harry James Potter , ask you , Hermione Jean Granger , to be mine forever ... Hermione ... will you marry me ? "


End file.
